Mahou Shounen Ko Gil
by UBW
Summary: More than a year has passed since the 5th Holy Grail War is over and Gilgamesh ended up drinking the elixir of youth, turning himself into a kid once again. Now watch as the boy who loves to spam swords and the girl who loves to spam beams become friends
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of a New Epic?

I do not own Fate/Stay Night and its sequel Fate/Hollow Ataraxia.

I also do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Now enjoy the story.

-Introduction -

Holy Grail War.

It was a bloody ritual where 7 magi called Masters summoned 7 heroes of legends called Servants and fought to the death to obtain the omnipotent Grail.

The 5th Holy Grail War was fought in Fuyuki City, where the Servants and Masters fought together and against each other… and in the end, one man emerged victorious against all odds. His name is Emiya Shirou.

However, this story does not take place in Fuyuki City, nor is the victor of the Holy Grail War the protagonist of this story.

This story takes place in Uminari City and the protagonist is someone who could be called the villain during the 5th Holy Grail War.

A story of how a sword spamming boy meets a beam spamming girl and their adventures together…

"… and so Mahou Shounen Ko Gil is about to begin!" the blonde boy exclaimed in excitement.

-Chapter 1: Beginning of a New Epic?-

Beepbeepbeepbeep

"Haaah…" Ko-Gil yawned as he awoke to the sound of the alarm clock pointing at 7 o'clock. "I guess it's time to get up…" the boy had gotten up from his bed and quickly dressed up for school.

After dressing up, he went to the kitchen. "Hmm… Perhaps I should cook Japanese for breakfast this time." Ko-Gil wondered to himself as he started donning the apron and taking out the necessary ingredients from… the Gate of Babylon. It truly was convenient to not have to carry around stuff or walk to the fridge to get the ingredients.

"Alright! The miso is done." The blonde boy smiled happily to himself before tasting the soup. "Not as good as Shirou nii-san's… but I should be able to beat him soon at this rate!" Ko-Gil commented as he carried over the food and set them on to the table. Cooking became a hobby for Ko-Gil after he became friends with Emiya Shirou and it was one of his goals in the future to surpass the older chef.

"Hmm I wonder how the others are doing back in Fuyuki…" He wondered as he began eating his meal. It has been over two months since Ko-Gil has moved out of Fuyuki and started living in this apartment by himself. The reason that he was here was because he has decided to establish a water park in Uminari city and was watching over its construction. "Getting to be away from Master is just an extra bonus." After all, Caren can be scary when she's angry and staying away from her was one of the reason he decided to build a water park over here.

Little more than a year has passed since the end of the 5th Holy Grail War and due to an accident of tremendous scale caused by a certain stingy magus named Tohsaka during one of her experiments, Fuyuki became a place where as long as there was a possibility of something happening, it will happen. That's why Servants and Masters who should have been dead were now once again living in this world.

The only participant of the 5th Holy Grail War that was still dead was Kotomine Kirei and it was because there was no possibility for him to make it through the War (unlike the others, he would have died even if he did succeed in his sinister plot). As their Master was no longer alive, Caren became the new Master of Ko-Gil and Lancer.

Since, Emiya Shirou had destroyed the Grail, the Servants no longer had a reason to fight amongst themselves and were leading a peaceful life with their masters (like Saber and Rider) or away from them (like Ko-Gil and Lancer).

As for Gilgamesh… "My master doesn't let me do what I want so it feels like I'm being treated like a kid. If so, then I'll just become a kid. Muhahahahaha!" after proclaiming that, the King of Heroes drank the elixir of youth from the Gate of Babylon and became a child. 'How could he be so irresponsible?' not even Ko-Gil could understand just what was going through his older self's mind as he drank the potion of youth.

Yes… this young boy who was thinking about all this as he ate was the one and the same person as the arrogant King of Heroes. Gilgamesh.

"Ah! I guess it's about time." Ko-Gil muttered to himself as he put away the dishes and then picked up his home-made lunch box and his bag before walking to the place where he gets on the school bus.

…

The school bus came on time like usual and Ko-Gil got on it.

"Good morning boss!"

"Hello boss!"

"Hello… and please just call me by my name..." Ko-Gil pouted as few of the boys in the bus greeted him. 'This is why I don't like having a high charisma rank…' Ko-Gil sighed to himself as he walked towards the back of the bus. "Hello Nanoha-san, Suzuka-san, Alisa-san!"

"Morning Gil-kun!"

"Good morning."

"Hi 'boss' hahahaha!"

"Uuuuu… please don't make fun of me Alisa-san." Ko-Gil complained as he took a seat next to Alisa.

"hahaha I was just kidding." The blonde girl apologized to the unhappy looking boy before starting to talk about the project that they had to do for school today.

These three girls were few of Ko-Gil's close friends who actually called him by his name. When Ko-Gil transferred to Seishou Elementary two months ago, he quickly became popular among his classmates. He was treated like a leader among them despite the fact that he just wished to be treated as a friend, which is why these three girls who treated him as a friend rather than as a boss became his close friends.

As he joined in on the conversation, Ko-Gil hoped that these days would continue.

…

"The future, huh…?" Nanoha wondered to herself as she ate her octopus shaped sausage. "You three have already pretty much decided, haven't you, Alisa-chan, Suzuka-chan, Gil-kun?"

"In my family, both my father and mother are company managers…" Alisa replied while holding up her rice ball. "… so I'll have to study hard and succeed them in their positions. That's the plan at least"

"I really like machines and stuff, so…" Suzuka answered while chewing on some rice. "I've been thinking it'd be nice to go into engineering…"

"As for me…" Ko-Gil thought about what he should tell them. "… I want to remain a child in the future." He answered them as he ate the teriyaki chicken that he cooked this morning.

"""Huh?""" All three of the girls looked at Ko-Gil with wide-eyes.

"…umm did you just say that you want to remain a child?" Alisa asked to make sure she didn't mishear him.

"Yup. I'll never grow up!" Ko-Gil answered enthusiastically. For him, just the thought of growing up into that arrogant man was depressing.

"…You shouldn't joke like that Gil-kun…" Nanoha chided the blonde boy until she saw the frown on Ko-Gil's face. "… you were serious?"

"Yes. I was serious Nanoha-san." Indeed, any normal person wouldn't want to become such a narcissistic jerk like his older self was after all. Ko-Gil thought to himself as he nodded his head in approval.

"But that's not possible Gil-kun." Suzuka scolded the blonde boy. "… and we were talking about our future occupations."

"Oh. Then I am going to become a successful businessman." Ko-Gil told the girls as he picked up his chopsticks again. Though to be honest, Ko-Gil was already a successful businessman. Ever since the end of the 5th Holy Grail War, Gilgamesh had been investing his large amount of fortunes and no matter what he did, the money seemed to come to him. Perhaps having an A rank in luck made it so that whatever he did, he was successful at it.

"I think it's great that you all know what you want to do in the future…" Nanoha told them and tried think about what she wanted to be in the future.

Ko-Gil noticed that the girl was deep in thought. "Will you be taking over your family's cafe Nanoha-san?"

"Un, that's one thing I could do in the future, but…" Nanoha stared down at the ground with a look of dissatisfaction on her face. "I think there's something else that I want to do… I just don't know what it is yet…"

After taking a look at his trouble friend, Ko-Gil tried to reassure her. "You will definitely find something you want to do in the future Nanoha-san." She was still young after all.

"But I don't have any special talents or…"

"I'm sure you will be fine Nanoha-san." Ko-Gil reassured the girl with a smile on his face as Alisa and Suzuka nodded in agreement, and then his smile turned into a mischievous cat smile. "I mean if you are worried about your future than what are the people who have lower grade than you supposed to do?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" Alisa shouted at him as she picked up a slice of lemon from her lunch box.

"Did I say anything to offend you Alisa-san?" Ko-Gil asked the blonde girl.

"Uuuu. Are you trying to make fun of me just because your grades are higher than all of us!"

"That's not it at all, Alisa-san." It's simply payback for that time you teased me in the bus today. Ko-Gil thought to himself as his cat smile grew wider and wider.

"Liar!" Alisa threw the piece of lemon at Ko-Gil but the boy managed to dodge and started running away from her. "Get back here Gil!" The blonde girl shouted out before starting to chase the grinning boy.

"You two, stop! Alisa-chan calm down! And you too Gil-kun, why can't you be more mature like usual?" Suzuka tried to stop the two blondes but her efforts proved to be futile.

"Stop running away!"

"Only if you stop Alisa-san!"

"A-Ahaha…" Nanoha could only laugh weakly as she watched them run around before deciding that she needed to stop them.

Thus, for the rest of the lunch period, the four of them ran around the roof top.

Of course, none of them were able to finish eating their lunch.

…

"Hey, wasn't Gil really awesome during dodge ball today?" Alisa asked the other three present as they walked towards the cram school she attends with Nanoha and Suzuka.

"Yeah, he was." Nanoha agreed and Suzuka nodded her head as well.

"I think Suzuka was the one who was really awesome when she grabbed those balls coming to her." Ko-Gil redirected the praise to Suzuka.

"Th-That's not true…" Suzuka denied the compliment humbly.

It was after school and Ko-Gil was walking the girls to their cram school. While he didn't attend the cram school with the three girls, it became a habit to escort them and make sure they got to the cram school safely. After all, he enjoyed spending time with them as he watched over them.

"Ah, it's this way!" Alisa told the other three as she ran up ahead and stopped in front of a path through the forest. "This is a shortcut to get to cram school faster."

Ko-Gil wondered if he should tell them that it was dangerous for them to be walking through such a path but decided that it would be alright as long as he was with them.

…

As they were walking through the forest, Ko-Gil was thinking about what he should cook for dinner today as he walked behind the girls before he noticed that Nanoha had suddenly stopped.

"Is anything wrong Nanoha-san?"

"Ah, it's nothing." Nanoha reassured the blonde boy before starting to walk again.

However, not long after…

"Nanoha-san?" Ko-Gil noticed that the girl had stopped once again and he was beginning to get worried if there was something wrong.

"Nanoha?" The other two girls became aware that their friend stopped in her track as well.

"Didn't you just hear something?" Nanoha asked them as she began to look for the location of the sound. "Something… kind of like a voice."

Ko-Gil's eyes narrowed as he began to suspect that there was something going on right now. He didn't hear anything and Alisa and Suzuka said that they didn't hear anything at all.

Suddenly, Nanoha started running into the forest, surprising the other three who were with her.

"Nanoha?"

"Nanoha-chan?"

Alisa and Suzuka didn't seem to know what was going on and started to chase after Nanoha.

Looking in the direction that she was running towards, Ko-Gil looked for whatever it was that caused Nanoha to run like that. Due to the keen eyes that came with being a Servant of the Archer class, Ko-Gil was able to see the small creature that Nanoha seemed to be running towards. "Hold up Nanoha-san!" He quickly ran up next to the girl and started running towards the creature along with Nanoha.

When Nanoha and Ko-Gil got to the small creature, they could see that it was a ferret that appeared to be bruised up. The ferret appeared to have heard their footsteps as it raised its head to take a look at them, revealing a necklace with a red gem attached to it.

"Nanoha, why did you run off like that?" Alisa and Suzuka caught up to the two of them and when they saw the injured ferret, the girls started to panic about what to do.

Ko-Gil pretended to reach into his bag and pulled out a piece of cloth from the Gate of Babylon. Then, he wrapped the ferret with the cloth to keep it warm. While doing so, Ko-Gil wondered if this ferret was the one that called out to Nanoha… assuming that the girl heard something and if so, how was it able to call out to her.

"For now we have to take it to a hospital!"

"Not a hospital, a vet!" Suzuka corrected Alisa.

"Umm… is there a vet around here?" Nanoha asked while keeping her eyes on the ferret in Ko-Gil's arms.

"Yeah I know of a vet near here." Ko-Gil answered her. "Let's go!" he told the girls before running to the vet at a pace that the girls could follow.

…

"So, is it a ferret?" Alisa asked while staring at the creature that was now bandaged. "I wonder if it's someone else's pet…"

"If it is a ferret, it's certainly a unique one." The doctor answered her as she walked over to where they were standing at. "… and it seems like some sort of jewel is on its collar."

"It woke up!" The girls became excited as the ferret lifted its head and started looking around. Once the ferret spotted Nanoha, it stared at her intently.

"It's looking at you…" Suzuka muttered in a soft voice.

"Nanoha, you are being stared at." Alisa urged Nanoha to pet the ferret.

"Ah, yeah…" Nanoha slowly extended her hand towards the creature and after sniffing her finger for a while, the ferret licked her finger.

"Hmm…" Ko-Gil stared at the ferret intensely with his crimson eyes and the ferret turned away as if to avoid his gaze. He was very suspicious of the little creature ever since it seemed like it was able to call out to Nanoha back in the forest and even though he was no magus, he could sense some amount of mana from the red jewel on the ferret's collar. 'A mystic code perhaps…' Ko-Gil thought to himself as he continued to observe this tiny animal.

"Ah you shouldn't do that Gil-kun, you are scaring it…" Suzuka tried to stop Ko-Gil from frightening the ferret.

"Heh~ could it be that you are jealous of the ferret, Gil?" Alisa asked with a smirk on her face.

He obviously wasn't going to tell them what he was thinking about at that moment, but he wouldn't lie to them either. "I don't necessarily want to become a ferret…" Ko-Gil turned to Alisa with a cat smile on his face. "…but I wouldn't mind if you treated me as well as you are treating the ferret, Alisa-san."

"W-What are you saying you idiot!" with that, Alisa turned her back against Ko-Gil.

At that moment, the ferret turned away from them and curled up. "I think it would be a good idea to let it rest, so why don't I watch over it for you four until tomorrow?" The doctor suggested.

"Yes! Please do!" The four kids all replied at the same time.

"By the way… isn't it time for you three to get to cram school?" Ko-Gil asked them after looking at the time on his phone.

"Ah that's right!" The girls, remembering that it was almost time for cram school to start, frantically ran out. "Well then, Doctor, thank you very much! We'll be back tomorrow!"

As the doctor waved at them, the four of them ran to avoid being tardy.

…

"What should I make for dinner tonight?" Ko-Gil wondered to himself as he browsed through the meat section in the supermarket. After the girls barely made it to the cram school, he bid them farewell and went to the supermarket to get the ingredients for dinner.

"Ah, Gil-kun!"

Ko-Gil turned to see a girl in a wheelchair coming towards him.

"Hayate-san, good evening!" He greeted her with a smile.

The name of the girl in the wheelchair was Hayate Yagami. Ko-Gil first met her when he came to this supermarket two months ago and became friends with her ever since.

"Let me help you!" after slinging his shopping basket over his arm, Ko-Gil went over to where Hayate was and started pushing her wheelchair. "So what do you need to get?"

"Hmm, let's see… I was thinking of beef teriyaki but since pork is on sale today…"

"In that case, this looks good." Ko-Gil interrupted her while reaching for a pack of beef.

"Gil-kun, wait! Since pork is on sale today we should get it instead of…" Hayate tried to stop the boy with a troubled expression on her face.

"But you wanted beef teriyaki right? You should get what you want." Ko-Gil told her as he put the beef in the shopping basket. "Besides, I'll be paying for it so no need to worry about the cost." He told her with a smile.

"You don't have to…" Hayate tried to convince the boy to reconsider but he would not change his mind.

"Don't worry about it Hayate-san." He reassured the girl and then started pushing the wheelchair again. "Is there anything else you need?"

In the end, Hayate gave up trying to convince him and they went around the supermarket for tonight's ingredients for dinner.

"… and that's the last of it." Ko-Gil said as he put the soy sauce into the shopping basket and then pushed the wheelchair to where the cashier was.

"Thank you Gil-kun." Hayate turned towards Ko-Gil and thanked him. "But you don't have to pay for me all the time."

"Don't worry Hayate-san, you are my friend after all." Ko-Gil reassured her as he pushed the wheelchair out of the supermarket and towards Hayate's house.

…

"Do you want to eat dinner together Gil-kun?" Hayate turned towards Ko-Gil and asked him when they got to the entrance of her house.

The blonde boy thought to himself for a few seconds. "If you are fine with having me as a company, then I would be happy to."

"Come in then!" She told him as she unlocked the door and went inside. Hayate was a girl who lost her parents and was living by herself. When she found out that Ko-Gil was living by himself as well, she invited him to eat dinner together from time to time.

"Pardon me!" Ko-Gil said politely as he entered the house. "And no I won't let you cook by yourself." He told Hayate, who was about to tell him to relax in the living room. Knowing that Hayate was a girl who didn't want to be a bother to others despite being in a wheelchair, he couldn't just watch and let girl cook by herself while he relaxed. Thus, he pulled up his sleeves and went to the kitchen where Hayate was preparing to cook as well.

…

After eating dinner while complimenting each other's cooking skills and watching evening television shows together, Ko-Gil bid Hayate farewell as he headed towards his apartment.

On his way to his place, he received a text from Nanoha saying that her family allowed her to keep the ferret and they should go pick it up tomorrow. Nanoha seemed like she was happy to be able to keep it so he texted her he was glad for her.

However, he wasn't sure if he really wanted Nanoha to take care of it. After all, normal ferrets probably can't call out to people when it was injured and it was also strange that it had a mystic code with it. The fact that it seemed to have called on Nanoha for help and had that red jewel which seemed like a mystic code with it, he couldn't say that it was a good idea to let Nanoha take care of it.

After thinking for a while, he decided that he would go check out the ferret even if it was a long detour.

…

After walking for a while, Ko-Gil got to the block where the vet was however, as he walked closer and closer, he could sense a great amount of magical energy coming from the vet.

'Don't tell me it's the ferret!' he thought to himself as he swiftly ran to the vet… only to find Nanoha at the entrance of the vet. "Nanoha-san?" he asked the girl who was silently looking at the building.

The girl seemed to have heard him and started to look towards where he was until-

BOOM

A loud crashing noise came from the building. Soon afterwards, the ferret jumped out of one of the windows and started to run towards one of the trees near the building. However, a large black thing suddenly came out through the wall and jumped towards the ferret.

As it hit the tree, the ferret jumped… and landed into Nanoha's arms.

"W-What's going on?" Nanoha asked as she looked at the monster that just tried to attack the ferret.

And then…

"You… came for me."

… the ferret talked.

"It spoke!" Nanoha shouted in surprise. On the other hand, Ko-Gil glared at the ferret in annoyance since it seemed like it was the ferret that called Nanoha here. However, he soon decided that it wasn't the time to be worried about the ferret as he turned to look at the monster in front of them.

"Let's go Nanoha!" Ko-Gil lifted the girl and started running away while carrying her in his arms. He knew that it was a bad idea to try to fight the monster in front of a normal civilian like Nanoha. After all, it's bad to reveal the existence of magic to a normal person. Not only that, he didn't know the capability of this monster and if it was able to take him by surprise, Nanoha might get hurt or worse… Deciding that he was going to deal with the thing after he got Nanoha away from the monster, he began to put distance between them and the monster.

"W-Wha!" Nanoha let out a sound of surprise as she was being carried away from the vet. She always knew that Ko-Gil was one of the most athletic among her peers. However, she didn't think that someone was able to run as fast as the blonde boy was running now and definitely not while carrying her and a ferret in his arms.

"I'll get you away from here Nanoha!" He told her while looking back from time to time to see how far he has gotten away from the black creature.

As they got away from the monster, the ferret turned towards Nanoha. "Please lend me your strength!" the ferret asked while staring at her with its small green eyes.

At this point, Ko-Gil was wondering whether or not he should just grab the ferret and throw it at the monster. He was pretty certain that he could hit the monster with the little animal from this distance.

Unaware of the thoughts going inside the boy's head, the ferret continued on. "Use my power… my magical power!"

"Magic…?" Nanoha asked the ferret in her arms.

Considering the fact that the whole point of Ko-Gil running away with Nanoha in his arms was to keep her from getting involved with the world of magic, he was getting very VERY angry with the ferret. So angry that he didn't notice the monster coming down from the sky until it was right on top of them. "Woah!" He quickly jumped to the side in time to see the monster create a crater where they were at just moments ago.

"W-What do you want me to do?" Nanoha asked the ferret while staring at the crater made by the monster.

"Take this." The ferret replied while holding the red jewel to her.

"It's warm…" Nanoha stared intently at the shining red jewel.

"Nanoha-san… I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Hold that in your hand, close your eyes, and focus your mind." The ferret interrupted Ko-Gil's attempt to stop the girl and instructed Nanoha on what to do. "And then repeat what I say."

"Yeah!"

"I, who has accepted this mission…" The ferret chanted.

"I, who has accepted this mission…" The girl repeated.

"… upon the ancient contract, command you to release your power!"

"umm… upon the ancient contract, command you to release your power!"

"Wind in the sky… Stars in the heavens…"

"Wind in the sky… Stars in the heavens…"

"And a resolute heart…"

"And a resolute heart…"

'I got a bad feeling about this…' Ko-Gil thought to himself as he jumped backwards to avoid the monster again.

""…beats within my chest!"" The ferret and the girl started chanting in unision as the jewel started to glow much brighter than before.

""This magic in my hand…""

""Raising Heart, Set Up!""

"Stand by, Ready, Set up." A mechanical voice came from the jewel… and Ko-Gil suddenly found himself blinded by pink light coming off of the jewel.

"What in the world!" Ko-Gil exclaimed out loud. After all, there was no way that he would not be surprised when such a large amount of magical energy started pouring out from the jewel.

"Such great magical prowess…" even the ferret seemed to be impressed. "Now focus, and begin to picture things in your mind! That which allows you to use magic, the form of your magical staff. And that which will protect your body, a strong armor!"

"Umm… uh…" The girl concentrated for a moment. "I-I'll go with that for now!"

"Woah!" Ko-Gil shouted yet again when he found that not only did a staff appear in the girl's hands but her outfit changed as well into white clothes that resembled the school uniform while he was carrying her.

For the first time in his life, a girl transformed into a magical girl in his arms.

"It's a success…" the ferret muttered.

Meanwhile, Ko-Gil came back to his senses and looked down at the girl in his arms. 'I can understand the staff part but what part of her outfit is an armor?' he wondered to himself without saying it out loud.

Well at this point, there was no need to hide his abilities from the girl any longer.

"Wait here!" Ko-Gil told her as he put the girl down and ran towards the black monster.

"Gil-kun!"

"That's reckless!"

Both the girl and the ferret yelled after him. After all, how could they have known who he really was?

As the blonde boy ran towards the beast, space seemed to warp around the boy and a moment later, a large axe was in his hand.

As Nanoha and ferret watched with wide eyes, Ko-Gil threw the axe at the monster. As the axe spun in the air, it cut through the monster and cut it in half.

However, the monster began to reassemble each other and then jumped at Ko-Gil.

Ko-Gil jumped to avoid the creature and realized his mistake. It seemed like the black monster was going after Nanoha instead of him.

He immediately put a shield in the path between the monster and Nanoha. However, it seemed to be useless as the monster's body made contact with the shield, it continued on forward by moved around it. "Nanoha!" Ko-Gil screamed as it seemed like the girl's death was only a moment away.

"Protection." A mechanical voice came from Nanoha's staff and created a barrier around her.

As the monster crashed into the barrier, itwas sent flying and scattered into many pieces… only to move back together and become one again.

"This isn't too good…." Ko-Gil commented as he gazed at the creature almost returning to its original form.

"W-What should we do?" Nanoha asked the ferret while looking at the monster reassembling itself. To the girl, it must have been a gruesome sight.

"We need to seal it." The ferret told the two of them. "and Nanoha should be able to do it if you buy her some time."

"… Alright, I'll buy some time for her." Ko-Gil replied before raising his hand, summoning several swords and spears this time. As he brought his hand down, the weapons shot out to skewer the monster and turn it into pieces again.

While, Ko-Gil was keeping the monster from regenerating, the ferret was telling Nanoha how to seal.

"If you attack and seal it, it will return back into a jewel seed." Ferret explained.

After nodding that she understood, Nanoha turned to face her staff. "Jewel Seed, Seal!" Nanoha yelled with confidence in her eyes.

"Sealing Mode, Set Up." The staff responded before wings of light sprouted out from it.

Seeing that Nanoha was ready, Ko-Gil stopped shooting at the monster and watched to see what Nanoha was going to do.

As the monster tried to reattach itself again, some lights shot out from Nanoha's staff and wrapped around the monster like ribbons. As the monster was being restricted by the pink light, the Roman numeral XXI appeared on its forehead.

"Stand by, Ready." The staff seemed to be telling Nanoha now was the time to seal the monster.

"Lyrical Magical, Jewel Seed Serial XXI! Seal!" The magical girl shouted out as she lifted her staff.

"Sealing."

Lights began to shoot out from the staff towards the monster, piercing through the immobile creature. The creature began to disappear and in its place, a blue jewel remained.

"That's a Jewel Seed." The ferret explained to them. "Touch it with Raising Heart."

The Jewel Seed floated towards the staff and once it made contact with the red jewel part of the staff, it got sucked in as if it was absorbed by the larger red jewel.

"Receipt Number XXI." The staff said in a mechanical voice and with that, marked the end of this battle.

Nanoha returned to her casual clothes and the staff became a small red jewel again.

"Huh? It's over?" Nanoha asked while looking around as if she still expected the monster to appear again.

"Yes, all thanks to you." The ferret told Nanoha. "Thank you." It thanked her once again before collapsing onto the ground.

Ko-Gil picked up the ferret in his left hand before looking off into the distance. "Hey Nanoha…"

"Y-Yeah?" Nanoha answered nervously while looking at all the damage done to the surroundings.

"We are getting out of here!" He told her before wrapping his arm around her waist and running off.

"Oh, okay!" Nanoha agreed as well as they fled from the scene of wreckage and craters.

…

Ko-Gil ran until they reached the park and he gently put Nanoha down on a bench.

"Are you alright Nanoha?" Ko-Gil asked her as he looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. How about you Gil-kun? I mean you were running the whole time…" Nanoha asked with equal concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine." He told her. When it seemed like the girl wasn't suffering from some sort of side effect from changing into a magical girl, he gave a sigh of relief and then looked down at the ferret in his hand.

"I'm sorry both of you…" The ferret seemed to have woken up and apologized to the two of them.

"Are you alright?" Nanoha asked while looking down at the tiny animal.

"Yes. Thanks to you, I was able to use my remaining magical power to heal myself." The ferret told them as he took off the bandages to reveal that his body has mostly recovered.

"That's great!" the girl smiled happily after noticing that the animal was no longer as wounded as it was earlier today. "Now can we introduce ourselves?"

As if embarrassed from forgetting to do even such a simple thing, the ferret quickly answered her "Ah, yes."

"I'm Takamachi Nanoha. A third-grade elementary school student. My friends and family call me Nanoha."

"I'm Yuuno Scrya."

"My name is Gilgamesh but my friends call me Gil. Nice to meet you." Ko-Gil told the ferret. "Alright now that we know each other…" He turned to Nanoha. "Nanoha, I know that it can't be helped since you got involved in this but don't tell anyone else about magic. Not even to your family or your friends."

"Um, ok… but is there a reason why I can't tell other people?"

"Well… it would be bad if other people got involved in this after all." Ko-Gil told her. '…and if the Church found out about this incident and got involved… I don't know what they might do to Nanoha.' He thought to himself as he decided to keep the Church from finding out what happened tonight.

"Oh alright." It seemed like the girl agreed that it was a bad idea to involve other people as well.

"I'm sorry both of you for getting you involved in this." Yuuno apologized once again while bowing down his head.

"I'm ok with this Yuuno-kun." Nanoha reassured Yuuno before turning to Ko-Gil. "By the way Gil-kun, can you tell me what did you do earlier? All kinds of weapons were appearing out of thin air!"

"That's right. I didn't know that this planet had magic users. Could you explain how you made all those swords appear as well?" Yuuno asked as well.

After sighing, Ko-Gil decided that there was no point in hiding anymore. "It's true that there are those who practice magecraft called magus in this planet. However, I'm not one of them and what I did wasn't magecraft by any means… though I can't say that I'm unrelated to magic." He paused for a bit before continuing. "…and from what you said just now… you are not from this planet?"

"Yes I'm a mage from Mid-Childa and I'm truly sorry for involving you guys in this… please don't worry because I'll take care of it from now on." The ferret told them however, his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I want to help!" Nanoha told Yuuno.

"… and it would be bad if I left this alone." Ko-Gil told them. Indeed, if the incident became big enough, the Holy Church and the Magus Association would probably get involved and that could put Nanoha in danger. Not to mention he can't ignore this incident as an agent of the Holy Church. "Well we should get going and get some rest."

"Right. Let's talk about this later." Nanoha agreed as well.

"By the way, Nanoha, your family is probably worried about you if you are going around at this time of the night." Ko-Gil told the girl, whose eyes widened in realization.

"Ah! Do you think they found out that I snuck out?" Nanoha asked him while starting to panic a little.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they did, but I'll go with you and tell them that you were with me. At least they will be less worried that way." He reassured her while starting to walk in the direction of her house. While it was going to be a detour, he wanted to make sure that she did get to her house safely.

"Wait for me!" Nanoha cried out before going after him and the two of them walked towards her house together.

-Chapter 1 End-

Tiger Dojo 1

Tiger Dojo is a strange hint corner…

You have been warned.

Taiga: "Hello! Is everyone doing fine?

For all of you who just finished reading the chapter 1 of this story, this is the assistance corner that solves all your problems in a flash, the Tiger Dojo!

So, first of all, I would like to ask what the meaning of this corner is! It totally destroys the mood of the actual story!

Answer, senior student!"

Ilya: "Osu! This dojo is the backstage that will give commentary and explain hard to understand things in the main story to fans of both "Fate" and "Nanoha". It can be said that this is the central foundation that supports the story itself.

In fact, it would not be an exaggeration to call this the main storyline of this story!"

Taiga: "Yes, well done. I think everyone's starting to realize now, but the dojo is an important part of this story.

Everyone, please don't be tricked by those fake heroines like Nanoha-chan that have large parts in the story, and make sure to read the Tiger Dojos that will appear in the future.

Now as for today's Dojo, we'll be discussing about the main character of this story, Ko-Gil. I'm pretty sure many fans of both "Nanoha" and "Fate" have no clue about who he is. Can you explain about him student?"

Ilya: "Leave it to me! Ko-Gil is a character that first appears in the sequel to Fate/Stay Night called Fate/Hollow Ataraxia. He is apparently Gilgamesh who drank the elixir of youth inside his treasury and became a kid.

While Gilgamesh was a jerk and considered to be one of the final bosses of Fate/Stay Night, as a kid, Ko-Gil is sweet, adorable, humble, smart, rich, perfect and he is very ashamed of how his older self was."

Taiga: "That's right! He is certainly a bit weaker than his older self but he doesn't seem to share the big ego that Gilgamesh has. Since he no longer has Gilgamesh's biggest weakness, even Shirou believes that Ko-Gil is more dangerous than Gilgamesh was."

Ilya: "That's about all that the readers need to know about him for the moment, right?"

Taiga: "True, more about him will be revealed as the story progresses and the story is just starting.

So, that's it for this time! I shall wait for you at the next practice!"

Ilya: "See you!"

Tiger Dojo 1 End

-Tiger Stamp 1 obtained-

Author's notes: Well that's the first chapter. Considering that this is my first fic, I probably never wrote this much before in my life! Special thanks to Shikyoseinen and lhklan for reading the draft and for giving me comments.

Anyways, the hunt for Jewel Seeds has started and Nanoha starts out the story with one of the most reliable person in nasuverse as her ally.

Also, some of you may notice that one of the girls who appeared will play an important role in the story later on. She seems to be introduced later in the story usually in other fics but it seems weird to just pop in a character all of a sudden (since she was supposed to be there from the start) so she's made an appearance this early in the story!

Another thing, the main character is called Ko-Gil to differentiate him apart from the adult Gilgamesh. While the characters in the story will call him Gil (to refer to kid Gilgamesh) I shall be using the name "Ko-Gil" to refer to him since that's how he is called by everyone else.

Hope the Tiger Dojo was more useful to you guys than the original one was in the VN. I mean I did make Shirou make choices that resulted in Bad/DEAD ENDs which were required to see them and I liked them but they weren't really helpful plot wise. In this story, Tiger Dojo will appear at the end of the story to explain and comment on what's happened in the chapter so that everyone can understand what's going on (and hopefully enjoy it as well). By the way, there will be special "guests" whose faces you will recognize appearing every once in a while and please note that apart from the important information that comes up in the Tiger Dojos, you shouldn't take what they say seriously.

That's about all I can think up at the moment so I'll end it with this…

Read and Review since they serve as motivation to continue writing (more means more likely that the next chapter will be uploaded sooner). So R&R and when someone tries to start a flame war with you about what a jerk Gilgamesh is, just tell them to shove the elixir of youth down his throat and he will turn into an awesome kid!


	2. Chapter 2: Am I that scary?

Here's the next chapter! I really should have finished the 2nd chapter last month but things happened and it got pushed until today.

Now, I should have mentioned this on the first chapter but here's the warning. Since you are proceeding to read the chapter two of this story, I suggest that you start throwing away all your impressions, beliefs, and biases you have against Gilgamesh out the window when it comes to Ko-Gil since he will act, speak, think, and even fight differently than Gilgamesh does.

I still don't own Fate series or Nanoha series.

Now enjoy the story!

-Chapter 2: Am I that scary? -

Beepbeepbeepbeep

"Haaah…" with a yawn, Ko-Gil got up and stared at the clock to see that it was 5'o clock.

Today, he got up an hour earlier than usual so that he can go and check on how Nanoha was doing after taking Yuuno in last night. However, after all he had to do last night, he only got 3 hours of sleep and was wondering if he should just go back to sleep for one more hour…

_Flashback_

"Are you sure that you can take care of him Nanoha?" Ko-Gil asked the girl who was walking next to him.

The two of them were currently heading towards the girl's house and discussing about who will take care of Yuuno.

"I already got permission from my parents so Yuuno-kun can stay at my place." Nanoha told the boy while looking down upon the small creature in her arms.

"I see…" Ko-Gil nodded. "If you got your parents' permission, then it should be fine for you to keep Yuuno." He wasn't going to complain about that. After all, he didn't want to take care of it himself. Not to mention, he can't be with Nanoha all the time so he was hoping that the ferret would be able to watch over her.

"So you will be staying with me Yuuno-kun!" Nanoha told the ferret while smiling happily.

"Thank you for everything Nanoha-san." Yuuno bowed his head in gratitude, before turning towards the blonde boy. "and I'm sorry to ask this but I would be grateful if you would be willing to help Nanoha-san while I recover my magical power."

"You don't need to worry about that, since I was going to help Nanoha even if you told me not to." Ko-Gil told the ferret before turning to Nanoha. "…and we are here."

The three of them reached Nanoha's house and went past the gates. Nanoha hoped that her family hasn't realized that she was gone and tried to sneak back into her house… but Nanoha's older siblings, Kyouya and Miyuki, were hiding in the shadows waiting for Nanoha to return home.

"I knew it…" Ko-Gil whispered to himself as he stared at Nanoha's two older siblings. Just as Ko-Gil expected, Nanoha's family seemed to have realized that Nanoha snuck out of the house.

Since he expected this to happen, Ko-Gil was able to discover the two hiding Takamachis. However, Nanoha didn't see them and tried to sneak inside with Yuuno in her arms.

Obviously, trying to sneak inside wasn't going to work. "Nanoha…" Ko-Gil tried to warn the girl but…

"Welcome home."

… It was too late.

"O-Onii-chan…" Nanoha quickly hid Yuuno behind her back and turned to see her older brother, Kyouya.

"Just where have you been at this time of night?" Kyouya asked his younger sister before noticing the blonde boy next to her. "And you as well? Just what are the kids thinking these days?"

"Umm… I was… err…" Nanoha stammered as she tried to come up with an excuse.

Seeing that his companion didn't seem like she could come up with an answer, Ko-Gil decided to answer in her place. "Hello Kyouya-san, Miyuki-san. Nanoha and I went to the vet for this ferret." He told them while pointing at Yuuno.

"Hello Gil-kun!" Miyuki greeted the boy as she walked towards them. "I guess you guys were worried about the ferret and went to check on him, right?"

"It's not that I don't understand how you guys feel… but you shouldn't have snuck out of the house like that Nanoha." Kyouya scolded his youngest sister before turning to Ko-Gil. "And I think you should have tried to keep Nanoha from sneaking out of the house instead of going with her to the vet."

"To be honest, we didn't tell each other that we were going to the vet so we met each other coincidentally." He told the older man honestly.

"Well, it's fine since they are safe and they are good kids so they won't be doing this again. Right?" Miyuki winked at the two kids as she told them not to go out at night again.

"Yeah…" Nanoha quietly agreed with her older sister. "Onii-chan… I'm sorry for sneaking out and worrying you." She bowed her head as she apologized to her brother.

Ko-Gil on the other hand, simply remained silent. After all, he would be lying if he said that he wasn't going to go out at night again.

Miyuki mistook Ko-Gil's silence as him agreeing with her and smiled at the two kids. As for Kyouya, he still seemed to be a little angry but he seemed to have forgiven Nanoha.

"Well then, everything's all right now." Miyuki concluded before taking a look at Yuuno. "But it sure is cute isn't it? I'm sure mom will think it's so cute and faint when she first sees it."

"I'd say the probability of that is very high." Kyoya agreed.

Ko-Gil nodded in agreement as well, remembering the first time he introduced himself as Nanoha's friend to Nanoha's mother.

…

"Ah! He's so cute! He's so cute! He's so CUTE!" Momoko Takamachi was screaming while swinging the blonde boy around in her arms.

"Mom! Please take it easy…" Nanoha tried to calm her down but it was useless. Whenever, her mother saw something cute, she wouldn't let go of it and wouldn't listen to what others said either.

"I guess she prefers you over the ferret, Gil-kun." Miyuki laughed as she watched the young boy get swung around in the air.

"Ahaha…" Ko-gil laughed nervously as he was being swung around. To be honest, he was hoping that Nanoha's mom would hug Yuuno instead of him but it seems like his wish didn't get granted. The first time Momoko met Ko-Gil, she hugged him and wouldn't let go of him until the rest of Nanoha's family got her to let him go… and even then, she was holding on to him for 20 minutes. While she doesn't hug him for that long nowadays, she still does hug him for at least 5 minutes whenever she sees him…

"Mom!"

…

After 3 more minutes of Nanoha trying to get her to stop, Momoko finally let go of Ko-Gil and went to go hug Yuuno this time.

Meanwhile, Shirou Takamachi was trying to recruit Ko-Gil into his soccer team, JFC Midoriya, while his wife was distracted with the animal Nanoha brought with her. "Gil-kun, you would be a big help. No, I'm sure that with you on the team, we would be able to go to the nationals and win it easily!"

"Thank you for the offer Takamachi-san but I have certain circumstances so I must decline…" Ko-Gil politely declined the offer with a bow.

"Is that so…" Hearing Ko-Gil reject his offer, Shirou was greatly disappointed. It felt like it was such a waste that such a talented kid who can lead his teammates and play so well would not join his soccer team. After all, Nanoha's father has seen the boy winning against a group of middle school students with a team of elementary students. At that time, Ko-Gil's team won by a single goal, however, Shirou could tell that the boy was holding back while controlling the flow of the game. In fact, it was pretty obvious from the beginning of the match that the middle school students had no chance of winning against him.

"Well since it's this late, would you like to stay here for the night Gil-kun?" Miyuki asked the boy while staring at her mother swinging the ferret around.

"I have something that I need to do when I get home so I should be getting back." Ko-Gil told them as he headed towards the door.

"That's too bad… then make sure to come visit us soon instead." Miyuki told him as Kyouya nodded his head in agreement.

"I will try Miyuki-san. Then have a good night everyone."

"Ah, then see you tomorrow Gil-kun!" Nanoha called out after Ko-Gil before going to rescue Yuuno from her mother.

After bowing one last time, Ko-Gil walked away from the Takamachi residence.

…

As Ko-Gil walked home, he started thinking about all the things he needed to do that night: Getting the local news station to make up a story to explain the damage caused by the monster, having construction workers repair all the craters on the streets, and getting permission from the local government to let him do construction work on the streets near the vet…

He was trying to keep the general populace from finding out that a monster was going wild in the city, as well as keeping the Church and the Mage's Association from finding out about it. After all, Ko-Gil didn't want to get Nanoha involved with those organizations.

Ko-Gil sighed to himself before pulling out his cell phone and contacted the local news station. It seemed like he wouldn't be able to sleep much that night.

_Flashback End_

"…the van crashed into Uminari Vet at around 10:30 PM last night. Thankfully, there has been no casualty…" the male reporter spoke into his mike as he stood next to a giant hole on the wall of Uminari Vet.

"…" Ko-Gil silently watched the TV as he took another bite of the scrambled egg. After fighting off the urge to go back to sleep and dressing up for school, he was sitting in front of the television and watching the news while munching on his breakfast.

Last night, Ko-Gil had been contacting various people in order to cover up the damages that the Jewel Seed monster caused and it seemed like he had been successful. While it wasn't that difficult to cover up a giant hole in the wall and few craters on the streets, he didn't like the fact that he was the one who had to take care of the damage done by the monster.

During the Holy Grail War, no matter how much damage the Servants caused, the Holy Church was there to cover it up. However, apart from Ko-Gil there was nobody from the Holy Church and nobody from the Mage's Association in Uminari City so that it was up to him to take care of any problems that came up.

Still, it was better for him to take care of the problem rather than get punished by the Church (by Church he means angry Caren) and Nanoha would be safer if the Church and the Magi didn't get involved in this incident. Also, it didn't cost him all that much money to cover up the damages (only several million yen) so he wasn't complaining much.

After concluding that he had successfully covered up any evidence of the Jewel Seed monster going wild, Ko-Gil turned off the television and continued eating his breakfast.

…

After finishing his breakfast, it took Ko-Gil 30 minutes to get to Nanoha's house.

As he approached the entrance to her house, he thought about what to talk about with Nanoha. While Ko-Gil didn't think that something bad could have happened to the girl in the short time he was away from her, he couldn't help but be worry about her.

Ko-Gil knew that the girl's father wasn't exactly a normal person, however Nanoha herself was without a doubt, a normal girl who had nothing to do with the supernatural.

For someone like her to discover the existence of magic as well as use it last night, it wouldn't have been surprising for her to feel overwhelmed by all that has happened recently. While thinking that, he reached for the doorbell.

As he was about to ring the doorbell-

'Gil-kun can you hear me?'

Nanoha's voice rang out in his head, causing him to freeze for a second. 'Nanoha?'

'Ah, it worked!' the girl sounded excited as she continued speaking into his mind. 'Since you said that you weren't a mage last night, I wasn't sure if I would be able to speak with you like this but it seems like there was no need to worry.'

Ko-Gil paused to think for couple of seconds. Judging by the way Nanoha was able to respond to his thoughts, it would seem that Nanoha was communicating with him telepathically. 'How are you doing this?' He asked the girl in his mind.

'Yuuno-kun told me that I should be able to talk like this since I'm a mage.' The girl explained. 'and it seems that I can talk with you as well!'

'That's amazing!' Ko-Gil was impressed at how talented the girl was. Not only was she able to seal a monster on the day that she found out about magic, she learned how to communicate telepathically in just a single night!

As Ko-Gil marveled at how easily Nanoha was learning to use magic that should be complex for many magi, he suddenly realized that his hand was still reaching for the doorbell. 'Well I'm in front of your house right now so get ready for school Nanoha.' He told her as he rang the doorbell.

'Front!' Nanoha looked out the window to see the blonde boy waving back at her with a smile. 'O-okay. Just a minute!' Nanoha hastily replied before going silent, probably getting ready for school.

'Take your time.' It wasn't like he was going to leave without her after all.

The boy waited patiently for the girl to come out and soon enough, he could hear the sound of footsteps coming closer.

"Who is it?" Miyuki asked as she opened the door to see a blonde boy staring back at her.

"Good morning Miyuki-san." Even though she wasn't the person that he was waiting for, Ko-Gil still politely bowed to Nanoha's older sister.

"Morning, Gil-kun!" Miyuki smiled down at the blonde boy. "It's unusual to see you at this time of the day."

"I wanted to go to school together with Nanoha." Ko-Gil told her with a smile. "Is she ready to go to school?"

"Ah, she should be here any moment-"

"Sorry for making you wait!" Nanoha came out of the house in her school uniform. "Let's go Gil-kun."

"Then I'll see you later Miyuki-san."

"See you later!" Miyuki waved at the two kids as they left for the school bus.

…

As the two of them got on the school bus together, the boys greeted the blonde boy as usual.

"Morning boss!"

"Hi boss!"

"Good morning." Ko-Gil greeted them as he passed by them and walked to the back of the bus where Suzuka and Alisa were sitting. "Good morning Suzuka-san, Alisa-san!"

"Good morning!" Nanoha greeted the two girls from behind Ko-Gil.

"Hey did you guys hear about what happened last night?" Alisa asked Nanoha and Ko-Gil as they sat down.

"About what?" Nanoha asked the blonde girl.

"On the news, they said that the vet we went to yesterday had a car accident and the wall was smashed in." Suzuka replied to her while looking worried.

"Oh, I saw the news too!" Ko-Gil told them as he recalled what was on the morning news. "They said that a van crashed into the vet."

"Eh!" Nanoha turned to Ko-Gil with wide eyes. "A van…?"

"So we've been worried about the ferret…" Alisa told them as Suzuka nodded in agreement.

"Um, about that…" Nanoha tried to explain to Suzuka and Alisa but was cut off by Ko-Gil.

"Nanoha and I came across the ferret outside the vet last night and it's at Nanoha's house right now."

"Really? So he's safe in your house, Nanoha."

"I'm relieved to hear that." Alisa and Suzuka smiled in relief while Nanoha laughed nervously.

"Well, it's a good thing that we didn't get involved in any car accident last night right Nanoha?" Ko-Gil asked with a smile. It was true that they didn't get involved in a car accident… it was a monster after all.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Ahaha…" Nanoha laughed nervously while looking uneasy. 'Hey Gil-kun, we're not lying are we?' Nanoha asked telepathically.

'Of course not. We are just withholding information. After all, we don't want them to find out about the monster and Jewel Seed right?'

'I suppose so…' Nanoha didn't sound convinced but still agreed with him.

Meanwhile, Ko-Gil noticed that Suzuka and Alisa were staring at Nanoha who was still laughing nervously and decided to change the subject. "Anyways, it seems like Nanoha's parents are fine with having a ferret around so it seems like Nanoha will be taking care of it for a while."

"I see." Alisa muttered before remembering something. "So all we have to do is come up with a name for him."

"Have you decided on a name for him?" Suzuka asked Nanoha while wondering which name would fit the ferret.

"Yeah. His name is Yuuno-kun." Nanoha told them, remembering the name the ferret introduced itself as.

As the three girls continued to talk about the ferret, Ko-Gil thought about what's going to happen from now on.

…

'So you are saying that these Jewel Seeds are artifacts that grant wishes?' Ko-Gil asked to make sure he heard it correctly.

'Yes, but their power can become unstable like what happened last night, and sometimes, they'll turn on the stone's user and devour everything in the area, including the user's spirit.' Yuuno explained to Ko-Gil and Nanoha, who were pretending to pay attention to class while communicating telepathically with the magical ferret.

'I see.' Ko-Gil thought about what he just learned. Jewel Seeds were ancient relics from outer space that could be classified as Holy Grails, artifacts that can grant the wishes of their wielder. The Grail in Fuyuki was labeled as the 726th Grail more than 500 years ago and since Jewel Seeds would be 917th Grail to be found on Earth, it would seem that every few years, a new Grail is being discovered…and if the Church were to find out about it, Church Executors will come flooding this city… Ko-Gil shuddered at the thought of those ruthless killers going around Uminari City.

'So why was something so dangerous in my neighborhood?' Nanoha asked while pretending to be writing on her notebook.

'It's my fault…' Yuuno replied with voice filled with regret. He then told them that he was an archaeologist who found the Jewel Seeds. After that, a team of investigators tried to put them into safekeeping but the ship that was carrying it had an accident, resulting in 21 Jewel Seeds falling on Earth. '…and we've only managed to find two so far.'

'If the Jewel Seeds are here because of the ship had an accident, then it's not your fault at all.' Ko-Gil pointed out the obvious.

'He's right Yuuno-kun, that's not your fault at all.'

'But it was me who found them so I have to find them all and return them to where they should be...'

'Well, I'm not going to stop you going after them yourself.' Ko-Gil told the ferret. 'however, the problem is that there are still 19 more of these Jewel Seeds lying around.'

'So another 19 left…' Nanoha shuddered as she remembered the monster from last night.

'I apologize for getting you all involved' Yuuno apologized. 'but if you could let me stay with you for a bit longer and rest for a few days, my magical powers will return. So if I could stay until then…'

'And then you will go out to get the rest of the Jewel Seeds by yourself?' Ko-Gil was pretty sure he knew what the answer was going to be but he still asked anyway.

'Yes.'

''I won't let you.'' Nanoha and Ko-Gil replied at the same time.

'Y-you won't?'

'I won't let you do it alone.' Nanoha told him firmly.

'Same here.'Ko-Gil agreed. 'After seeing how you ended up after getting one Jewel Seed, I highly doubt you will be able to get all 19 of them by yourself.'

'It will be dangerous like last night…'

'But it would be bad if people ran into those things right? So I'll help you as much as I can.'

'I won't take a "no" for an answer Yuuno. Just call me whenever you find a Jewel Seed'

Nanoha and Ko-Gil continued to persuade the ferret into accepting their help and after a while, Yuuno gave in.

'Thank you…' After expressing his gratitude, Yuuno was silent for the rest of school.

…

"I'm on Gil-sama's team!"

"Me too!"

"Yeah we are going to win now!"

"… How are we going to play if everyone's on my side?" Ko-Gil asked the group of boys at the park as they tried their best to be on the blonde boy's side.

"But I don't wanna lose…"

"Me too…"

"Don't kick me to the other side boss!"

"Guys, we won't be able to play at this rate…" Ko-Gil sighed as all of the boys refused to be on the other team.

It was after school and Ko-Gil was at the park with the boys from his class in order to play soccer. While Ko-Gil usually escorted the three girls to the cram school after school, the girls didn't have cram school today so after parting ways with them, he decided to play soccer at the park with the other boys.

"Why don't you just divide us into two teams?" One of the boys asked the blonde boy and the rest of them agreed as well.

"If you don't mind me choosing then..." Ko-Gil relented and started pointing at the boys and assigned them to a team until-

'Gil! A new Jewel Seed has been activated.' Yuuno's voice rang out inside the blonde boy's head.

'Another one?' Since Ko-Gil had to deal with a Jewel Seed last night, he didn't expect that another one would show up so soon. 'Where?'

'At the local shrine near my house.' Nanoha replied this time. 'I'm heading there right now.'

'I'll see you there then Nanoha!' Ko-Gil told the girl in his mind before turning to the group of boys. "…sorry guys but something came up that needs to be taken care of. Let's play some other day." he apologized to them before dashing off.

"Where are you going?"

"Ah, he already left…" Before the boys could stop him, Ko-Gil ran off, disappearing from their eyesight.

…

When Ko-Gil got to the hill that the shrine was on, he ran up the side of the hill instead of going to the entrance to the shrine in order to get to the shrine as fast as possible. As he started looking around the shrine for any sign of Jewel Seed, he heard a voice in his head again.

'Gil-kun, where are you?' Nanoha asked him telepathically.

'I'm at the shrine.' Ko-Gil replied as he continued looking around. 'Are you sure that it's here?'

'It's at the entrance to the shrine.' Yuuno responded this time. 'Hurry!'

'Oh, ok. I'll be there.' Ko-Gil started running towards where the staircase to the shrine was while regretting not coming up to the shrine from the entrance. After all, if he had come up here through the stairs, he probably wouldn't have missed the Jewel Seed.

As the boy ran towards the entrance of the shrine, he saw what appeared to be a very large black dog…no, perhaps it's more correct to say that it resembled a dog because it had four eyes and had tusks and horns growing out of it. The beast didn't seem to notice the blonde boy coming closer and was only staring at the girl in front of it, holding on to a staff.

"Nanoha!" Ko-Gil shouted out as the beast jumped at her.

He watched in horror as the monster crashed into the girl and a cloud of dust appeared… only for the girl to have transformed into her magical girl clothes without a single scratch on her.

Nanoha blinked as she sat on the ground, wondering just what had happened. Meanwhile, the monster turned back after hearing Ko-Gil's shout to see… a small boy glaring at it.

"Don't think that I'll forgive you for attacking her..." Ko-Gil proclaimed to the beast as ripples appeared in the air behind him.

The beast trembled as it stared at the boy, no the thing that was in front of it. While the creature lacked the intelligence of a human being, it could tell that whatever was in front of it was more of a monster than it was. As its instinct screamed out that it was going to get killed by the small boy, its mind only screamed out one thing.

_Kill it._

_Kill it._

_Kill it before it kills me!_

Urged on by its instinct, the monster charged at the boy, only thinking about ripping it apart before he gets killed by it.

However, the boy simply stood there without doing anything as he watched the beast coming closer and closer.

"Gil-kun!" Nanoha watched in horror as the beast opened its mouth and was about to rip the boy apart-

"Enkidu."

-only for chains to shoot out from nowhere and wrap around the beast, leaving it immobilized and suspended in the air.

"I guess it's impossible for you to break free from this." Ko-Gil muttered as he stared at the black monster that was struggling against the ever tightening chains.

Enkidu is a chain Noble Phantasm that became stronger against opponents with high divinity and against a monster like this that had no divinity, it wouldn't have been strong enough to hold it down. However, Ko-Gil had the chain wrapped around his arm, making it become strong enough to hold down even Hercules, due to the blonde boy's high rank in divinity.

"Now then… it's time to end this."

Just as he was about to pierce the monster with swords…

"You did it!" Yuuno shouted at Ko-Gil as he appeared from the side. "Now seal it Nanoha!"

"Ok!" Nanoha replied as she got up and pointed her staff at the monster.

Ko-Gil watched as pink ribbons of light shot from the girl's staff and wrapped around the monster. Just like the monster from last night, Roman numeral XVI appeared on its forehead.

"Lyrical Magical, Jewel Seed Serial XVI! Seal!" Nanoha shouted out as she lifted her staff into the air.

"Sealing!"

In response to the staff's mechanical command, the monster started glowing before turning into a small dog with a Jewel Seed floating above it, before it got absorbed into Nanoha's staff.

"Receipt Number XVI." Raising Heart confirmed that the Jewel Seed had been sealed.

"We did it!" Nanoha smiled as she returned to her casual clothes and returned her staff into a red jewel.

"Yup!" Ko-Gil agreed before noticing the unconscious dog on the ground. "So this little dog was the monster?" Ko-Gil asked as he walked over to where the dog was laying on the ground.

"Yes, the Jewel Seed possessed this animal and turned it into a monster." Yuuno explained before pausing for a second. "But this one should have been a lot tougher than the monster from last night due to the Jewel Seed having possessed an animal, but it seems like you didn't have any problems with it.

"That's right." Nanoha agreed. "Couldn't you have done that with the monster from last night as well?"

"Ah, about that... there are two reasons that I had trouble with the monster last night. One was that the monster's regenerative capability was too great. Even when I cut it into pieces, it would still be able to go back to how it was before. Secondly, we were at a residential district so any attack that might have been able to take down the monster in one hit would probably have resulted in civilian casualties as well as enormous damage." Ko-Gil paused for a few seconds before continuing. "However, the monster this time may have been stronger but it had a more solid form than the previous one so I was able to bind it."

"I see." Yuuno nodded in understanding.

"Um… I don't really understand…" Nanoha frowned as she tried to comprehend what the boy said.

"It's alright." Ko-Gil smiled at the girl. "I'm sure that we will be able to seal any Jewel Seeds that will appear in the future."

"Un." Nanoha nodded in agreement before staring at the dog. "Ah! It's waking up."

The small dog slowly opened its eyes… to see Ko-Gil staring down at it.

"You are right! Then, I guess it's about time I punish you for attacking Nanoha." Ko-Gil reached down for the dog. He didn't think that Nanoha would like it if he hurt the dog, so he was just going to scold it for a bit. However, before he could get a hold of it, the dog got up and instantly started running away from the boy.

"Wait!" Ko-Gil watched as the terrified dog cried out pitifully as it ran down the stairs.

"You shouldn't scare it like that Gil-kun." Nanoha scolded the boy.

"I wasn't trying to scare it though…" I was just trying to scold it. Ko-Gil thought to himself as he watched the dog run away before noticing a girl lying unconscious on the ground next to him. "Who is this?"

"I think she fainted when she saw the Jewel Seed monster." Nanoha replied to him as she stared at the girl as well. "Ah, she's waking up!"

"Huh? Did I trip and hit my head?" The girl who seemed to be in high school looked around as she got up from the ground.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Ko-Gil asked the girl as he helped her get up on her feet.

"Thank you… but have you seen a small dog around here?"

"Ah… I believe I saw a small dog running towards the park…" Ko-Gil told the girl as he began to have a bad feeling about what was going to happen next.

"Oh no! Wait for me!" The owner of the dog ran towards the park in search of her dog.

"Umm, so good job I guess?" Nanoha asked as she watched the girl disappear from sight.

"We did get the Jewel Seed so I guess so." Ko-Gil replied with a smile. He didn't get to punish the dog but Nanoha was safe and they got the Jewel Seed, so everything was alright.

"Yes, you did well." Yuuno nodded in agreement.

"Well, now that we're done here…" Ko-Gil stretched his arms. "We should go get some rest since it's getting late now."

"I'm getting hungry as well." Nanoha started walking down the stairs before pausing for a second. "Would you like to come eat dinner at my place, Gil-kun?"

"I'd love to!" Ko-Gil replied immediately. Nanoha's mom was good at cooking after all. Ko-Gil thought to himself before freezing. "...but Nanoha, please protect me from your mother this time…"

"I'll try." Nanoha giggled as she watched her friend's face become pale.

"I'm not sure if I want to go now-"

"Let's go!" Nanoha grabbed the hesitating boy's hand and started to run down the stairs. "I'm sure mom and dad would love to see you!"

"Hold on a second!" Ko-Gil shouted as Nanoha continued to run down the stairs, dragging him along with her.

-Chapter 2 End-

Tiger Dojo 2

Tiger Dojo is a strange hint corner…

You have been warned.

Taiga: "Hello! I'm Fujimura Taiga, the instructor of the Tiger Dojo, a dream-like hint corner that answers any questions that the readers might have."

Ilya: "And I'm Ilya, keeping Taiga company out of compassion, even though I don't have to be here."

*smack*

Ilya: "Ouch… why did you hit me with that shinai?"

Taiga: "You should know why."

Ilya: "Nope, I don't. Anyways, what is the theme this time, Taiga?"

Taiga: "Yes, our topic this time will be about… Ko-Gil."

Ilya: "Again?"

Taiga: "Yes. It would appear that a lot of the readers were wondering just how powerful this kid was. So we brought in a special guest who knows about him the best."

Shirou: "Huh? Where am I?"

Ilya: "Hi onii-chan, welcome to the Tiger Dojo!"

Shirou: "Ilya?"

Taiga: "Don't worry Shirou, you are not dead this time."

Shirou: "Taiga too? Wait, what do you mean by dead?"

Ilya: "You usually come here when you made a stupid mistake or if you are dead but this time, you are here as a guest."

Taiga: "Just think of it like you are having a very horrible nightmare."

Shirou: "Okay…?"

Ilya: "Anyways, please tell us how strong Ko-Gil actually is and how he fights."

Shirou: "Ko-Gil? Do you mean kid Gilgamesh?"

Taiga: "Yeah."

Shirou: "Well… the thing about kid Gilgamesh is that he actually uses the Noble Phantasms in the Gate of Babylon instead of just shooting them out."

Taiga: "I see… but I thought that Gilgamesh didn't have any skills when it came to fighting."

Shirou: "Yes he is no master swordsman. However, he knows how to use the abilities associated with those Noble Phantasms and he will use them unlike his older self that just shoots weapons at his opponents. For example, the adult Gilgamesh will just shoot a sword that can shoot a ball of fire like an arrow but the kid Gilgamesh will use the sword to actually shoot a ball of fire."

Ilya: "I see… so is that why he threw that axe before?"

Shirou: "I suppose so."

Ilya: "But wouldn't that consume a lot more prana than just shooting those swords?"

Shirou: "Adult Gilgamesh is worth around five Servants prana wise and while the kid Gilgamesh has less prana than the adult one, he still should have more than Saber. The only bad thing would be that he doesn't have a source of prana since Caren isn't a magus and Gilgamesh isn't consuming the souls of children now."

Taiga: "I see, so his fighting style is overwhelming your enemy with numerous Noble Phantasms and ending the fight as soon as possible?"

Shirou: "I suppose so. He doesn't have an external source of prana so he is using prana generated from his own body so it wouldn't be good for him to fight for a long time continuously. Luckily, as he body is of flesh and blood, he won't have to worry about disappearing due to running out of prana."

Ilya: "I hope this answered some of the readers' questions."

?: "Ko-Gil" has been added to the Servants dictionary.

Taiga: "Huh? Did you hear a weird sound just now?"

Ilya: "Nope."

Taiga: "Well then. The story is just getting started. On the next chapter, the battle for Jewel Seed will finally… start… or maybe it won't start yet…"

Ilya: "Which is it?"

Taiga: "Hmmm… I guess we should wait for the next chapter…?"

Shirou: "Can I go home now?"

Ilya: "I guess so since we don't need you anymore onii-san."

Taiga: "Bye Shirou! And see you all next time."

Ilya: "Later everyone!"

Tiger Dojo 2 End

-Tiger Stamp 2 obtained-

**Servant Dictionary: **

**Ko-Gil**

Class: Archer

Master: Caren Ortensia  
True Name: Gilgamesh  
Gender: Male  
Height/Weight: not sure  
Alignment: Lawful Good (Chaos Good)  
(The rank in parenthesis is adult Gilgamesh's rank)

Strength: C (B)  
Endurance: C (B)  
Agility: C (B)  
Prana: B (A)  
Luck: A  
Noble Phantasm: A++ (Ex)

Class Abilities:  
Magic Resistance: C. Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals.  
Independent Action: A++. Servant can remain in this world for indefinitely even without a master. (Noble Phantasm can be used without external source of prana by using one's own circuits but the Servant will still be affected by command seals). The only explanation I could come up with as to how Gilgamesh can use NPs without any external source of prana.

Skills:  
Golden Rule: A. Money problems are completely unknown.  
Charisma: A+. At this point it is no longer popularity, but rather a kind of spell (curse) in itself. (The reason Ko-Gil's group of friends are called the "Gil-brigade". They view him as a leader and an idol more so than as a friend. Ko-Gil would rather be treated as an equal friend among his peers so he blames this skill for the way others treat him and feels bitter about this skill)  
Divinity: A+ (B). Gilgamesh is 2/3 demigod. (unlike his older self, he does not have any hatred towards the gods thus retaining his original rank. Possesses the greatest divinity)

Noble Phantasm:  
Gate of Babylon (The King's Treasury):  
Rank: E~A++  
Type: Anti-Unit  
A key-shaped sword that connects to the golden capital. By connecting reality to the vault, he can pick and use the items in it as he pleases. Needless to say, the Noble Phantasm becomes more powerful with the wealth of the owner.  
(Gilgamesh can also insert objects directly into Gate of Babylon without touching it. Needless to say one doesn't need to carry anything anymore with this Noble Phantasm. When an object enters Gate of Babylon the possession of the object goes from the actual owner of the item to Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh will also receive any information about that object such as its properties, function, etc. From Fate/Hollow Ataraxia). Gate of Babylon is not an armory but a treasury. The things inside it range from first-class swords to wine to even hundreds of ping pong balls.  
Enuma Elish (Star of Creation that Splits Apart Heaven and Earth):  
Rank: A++ (Ex)  
Type: Anti-Fortress (Anti-World)  
Range: 1~99  
Maximum Target: 1000 persons  
Space-ripping via Ea (Sword of Rupture). By compressing and accelerating wind pressure, it becomes a fake space-time dislocation that pulverizes any opposition. Its attack power is so strong that an elimination rank AC or a counterattack with a equivalent damage level is needed to defend against this Noble Phantasm. With the backup of the Noble Phantasms in his treasure chest, its power multiples all the more. Its rank is equal to Saber's Excalibur, but it is a sword which possesses greater power, which "cut the world apart".  
(Naturally, Ko-Gil has lesser magic capacity than his older self which makes it so that he can't use the full power of Ea. Just like how Saber's injured arm made Excalibur into a anti-unit noble phantasm, Ko-Gil can only use Ea as an anti-fortress noble phantasm. In order to use the full power of this noble phantasm, he would need to find an external source of prana). As it is, it can still overpower Saber's Excalibur but not much more than that. Also, using it will drain Ko-Gil, thus making it his last resort attack. Unless an opponent requires this Noble Phantasm to be defeated, Ko-Gil will never use it.

Author's notes: Here's the second chapter of Mahou Shounen Ko-Gil. To be honest, I was going to post the second chapter last month (in April) but I wasn't able to save it when the laptop ran out of battery, so I had to rewrite this chapter over again… Not to mention I had finals and stuff but since it's summer break now, the next chapter should be completed in less than a week and another day or two for betaing. So you can expect the next chapter soon.

By the way, you can probably tell that the stat for Ko-Gil is different from the stat for Gilgamesh in Fate/Stay Night and that's because the stats were based on Gilgamesh from Fate/Zero. Since Gilgamesh said that the Grail didn't have any effect on him apart from giving him flesh and blood, the only reason I could come up with as to why Gilgamesh's stat was so horrible in Fate/Stay Night was because after drinking the elixir of youth and becoming a kid after 4th Holy Grail War, Kotomine had been making the kid Gilgamesh drink wine and stay locked up in the basement while making him consume the soul of the children. I seriously doubt that Gilgamesh's stat would go back to the way it was as he grows up. However, this Ko-Gil's stat will probably become like those of Fate/Zero's Gilgamesh when he grows up (considering the fact that Caren won't make him drink wine, stay locked up in the basement, nor make him consume people's souls).

Now there was someone who seemed to be confused so I'll answer him. Ko-Gil is indeed a member of the Church (because his master is also from Church) but he never revealed to Nanoha that he was (he just thought to himself that time).

Also, Ko-Gil does not hate Yuuno. He doesn't like the fact that Yuuno got Nanoha involved with the Jewel Seed incident but since Nanoha seems to be fine with that, he is also fine with it.

As for other characters from Fate like Shirou and Saber, they are alive right now but they are not really relevant to the story at this moment (though you may seem them at the Tiger Dojo from time to time). However, in the future they might pop up in the main story… who knows…

As for this chapter, I don't think there was too much action but I believe there will be more actions in the next chapter so look forward to that.

The story is currently at the Jewel Seed Arc right now and I have planned for the story to go until Strikers (perhaps beyond)

That's about all I'm going to say.

Please Read and Review as reading the reviews makes me want to write faster. Questions and comments are always welcome and expect an update soon!


	3. Chapter 3:Wasn't I supposed to be lucky?

So this is the third chapter of Mahou Shounen Ko-Gil… definitely took longer than I had hoped.

I truly apology for the delay

Oh, and I still don't own Fate series or Nanoha series

Now enjoy the story

-Chapter 3: Wasn't I supposed to be lucky?-

'Gil, you have to wake up!'

'Wake up Gil-kun!'

'It's past midnight you guys...' Ko-Gil mumbled back in his futile attempt to go back to sleep. 'If you want to talk to me then we can do it in the morning…'

However, Yuuno didn't give up as he continued to urgently speak into the boy's mind. 'You have to wake up! A Jewel Seed activated just now!'

'…Jewel Seed…?' The boy inquired as his drowsiness began to fade away.

'Umm… if you are tired then you can rest Gil-kun. I'll try to take care of it myself-'

'Nanoha!?' Ko-Gil instantly slapped his cheeks in order to drive away his drowsiness. 'I'm wide awake now!'

'But you must be tired from going around the town looking for Jewel Seeds the whole day…'

Hearing the girl's concerned voice, the boy sighed to himself. 'I will be fine even if I don't sleep for a couple of days. Besides, you were with me too Nanoha, if I get to rest then you should be able to rest as well.'

'But if we do that, the Jewel Seed will-'

'So we just have to take care of it together.' Ko-Gil told her as he got off of his bed. 'Where did the Jewel Seed get activated?'

'At our school. Yuuno-kun and I are going there right now.'

'Hurry Gil!'

'See you guys there then.' Ko-Gil replied before using the Gate of Babylon to quickly change into his casual clothes and then jumped out the window of his apartment... which happened to be on the 15th floor.

However, despite the height that he jumped off from, the blonde boy was able to land on the ground with ease.

"But man... why do I have to get up at this time of the night..." Ko-Gil grumbled as he checked the time on his cell phone to see that it was 2:30 AM, a time when all the good children should be sleeping. However, there wasn't much he could do about it since he couldn't possibly leave a Jewel Seed alone either.

Thus, after letting out a big yawn, he started dashing towards the school.

"Haah… let's get this over with…" The boy told himself as he attempted to motivate himself... but failed to do so and simply sighed in irritation.

…

'Nanoha, I'm at the school.' Ko-Gil informed the girl as he ran past the entrance to Seishou Elementary.

'I'll be there soon, just hold on.'

'Alright.'

After hearing the girl's reply Ko-Gil looked up at the building in front of him and froze. The blonde boy blinked as he recognized the monster on top of the school building. How could he not when the monster was exactly the same as the first Jewel Seed monster that he and Nanoha came across before, the one that wasn't very solid and was able to regenerate even when cut into pieces.

However at the moment, he didn't really care much about that and only had one thing in his mind.

"Don't you know that kids should be sleeping at this time of the night?" The boy asked in an irritated tone as he took out a giant hammer from the Gate of Babylon, one so big that he was barely able to carry it using both of his arms. "Surely, you can't expect me to forgive you for waking for waking me up right?"

As if in response to his voice, the black monster jumped high into the air and dove towards the boy… only to get smashed to the ground by the giant hammer, creating a giant crater on the school ground.

"I'm not done with you yet." Ko-Gil grinned as thunder clouds appeared in the sky and lightning began to gather into his hammer. "Take this!" He shouted as he unleashed thunder (and his anger) upon the monster… and all that remained of it were only a few small chunks of it.

"Hmm… was that a bit too much?" The boy wondered to himself as various swords, spears, axes, halberds, hammers, and arrows appeared around the boy before shooting toward the monster's remains, effectively keeping those pieces from returning to one piece.

To be honest, Ko-Gil knew that this was probably overdoing it. However, he didn't really feel like holding back all too much against the Jewel Seed monster this time. After all, before Yuuno woke him up to inform him of the Jewel Seed's activation, Ko-Gil was enjoying a dream where Hayate didn't need wheelchair anymore and he was playing with her at his theme park. And while the boy didn't blame the ferret for waking him up, he was still annoyed that the Jewel Seed had interrupted his pleasant dream.

As he was thinking that, a voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Gil-kun, I'm here!"

Ko-Gil turned to see the girl running towards him. "Nanoha, I'll leave the sealing to you!" He told her as he stopped the barrage of swords and allowed the black blobs on the ground to come together in one spot.

"Okay." Nanoha replied as she pointed her staff at the monster. "Lyrical Magical, Jewel Seed Serial XX! Seal!"

"Sealing!"

Just like many times before, the pink ribbons shot out from Raising Heart and wrapped around the monster, glowing for a bit before turning into a small Jewel Seed.

"Haah…" Ko-Gil yawned as he watched the familiar sight of Jewel Seed getting absorbed by Raising Heart. "Now that that's been taken care of. Let's go back home, Nanoha…" He told the girl as he turned away from the huge crater that was scorched black.

He wasn't going to bother fixing that up since people will believe that the damage was caused by a lightning and as for the various holes and marks on the ground caused by his projectiles, people will probably think that some kids dug up the ground as a prank… or at least that's what he hoped would happen.

"Okay…" Nanoha replied back weakly as she followed after the boy.

"Good job you guys." Yuuno congratulated the two kids as they walked past the school entrance. "You guys should take a rest when you get home."

""Okay…"" The two kids answered in unison as they stumbled away from their school.

…

"Hey Nanoha…"

"Yes…?"

"Shouldn't you return Raising Heart to its jewel form?" Ko-Gil asked as he pointed at the staff that the girl was dragging along.

"Oh… you're right…" Nanoha muttered as she noticed that she was indeed walking around with a staff in her hand.

"Are you okay Nanoha?" Yuuno asked the girl as he watched her struggle to keep her eyes open.

"I'm fine, but… I'm just a little tired…" Nanoha muttered before collapsing to the ground.

""Nanoha!"" Both Yuuno and Ko-Gil rushed over to the girl.

"Are you alright?" The blonde boy immediately checked her neck for pulse…

"Zzz…"

… only to hear her snoring lightly.

"… She fell asleep?" Ko-Gil muttered in disbelief before sighing. "You can't sleep here Nanoha…" He tried to wake her up by gently shaking her but she gave no sign of waking up.

"Nanoha has been looking for Jewel Seeds after school for a week without much rest so I guess it's only natural for her to be this tired..." Yuuno commented as he changed Raising Heart back to its Jewel Form.

Ko-Gil nodded in agreement. "That's true. Not to mention it must be exhausting for her to use magic since she isn't used to it yet."

Yuuno blinked in surprise after hearing the boy's answer. "So you have noticed as well?"

"Well, it's been only a week since she started using magic after all. No matter how talented she may be at magic, there's no way she could be used to it yet." The blonde boy answered back as he gave up trying to wake Nanoha up and picked her up in his arms gently in an attempt to not disturb her sleep. "By the way, can we take a break from Jewel Seed hunting tomorrow? Wait, I meant today since it is past midnight right now."

"Ah, you mean to hang out with your friends?" Yuuno asked as he recalled Nanoha talking about cheering for the soccer team that her father coaches with her friends last night.

"That too, but our sleeping beauty here needs all the rest she can get." Ko-Gil replied with a smile. "Besides, we already got 5 out of 21 Jewel Seeds so it would be fine to rest for a day right?"

After looking up at the boy for a moment, Yuuno nodded in agreement. "Yeah… Nanoha probably won't be able to go on if she doesn't take a rest soon."

"It's settled then. After a good night's rest, we are all going to relax today! But first things first, let's drop off Nanoha!" Ko-Gil exclaimed to himself as he ran to Nanoha's house with Nanoha in his arms. The sooner he dropped off Nanoha, the sooner he can go back to sleep after all… and perhaps Hayate might appear in his dream again.

…

Beepbeepbeepbeep

"Five… more… minutes…" Ko-Gil quickly pressed the snooze button on his alarm clock after deciding that he deserved more time to sleep.

After all, it was past 3AM when he got back home after dropping off Nanoha.

Not to mention today was Sunday, so he wanted to sleep a little more.

However, as he tried to go back to sleep, he was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. Lifting his phone up, he saw that it was a text message from Suzuka.

'_I hope to see you at the soccer match today Gil-kun!__'_

A smile slowly formed on the boy's face as he read the message from his classmate.

'_I'll see you there Suzuka-san!__'_ Ko-Gil quickly sent back a reply as he jumped off his bed. After all how could he roll around on bed when his friends were expecting him? Ko-Gil thought to himself as he started changing his clothes… until his phone informed him of another text message.

'_Gil! You better come to the soccer game today!__'_

"Huh, that was unexpected." The boy blinked his eyes in surprise as he read the new text. He knew that Suzuka was kind enough to tell him to come but he didn't expect Alisa to send him a text as well.

As he pondered on how to respond to this new text, a mischievous cat smile formed on his face.

'_Of course Alisa-san! I want to see you there too.'_

Within a few seconds, the girl sent back another text message in response.

'_Don't get me wrong! It's not like I want to see you or anything. It's just that Nanoha's father asked us all to come and cheer for his team and it would be rude to not go.'_

Ko-Gil chuckled as he read the girl's response. After all, he knew the girl didn't really mean it when she said she didn't want to see him and from the text, he could tell that he was able to embarrass her.

"Well, I should get going now." The boy had now finished changing his clothes and started to head towards the soccer field.

Today, he was going to watch a soccer match with his friends, eat good food at Midoriya, tease Alisa a bit more, and most importantly, he and Nanoha were going to be taking a break from Jewel Seed hunting. Ko-Gil smiled to himself as he thought about everything he was going to do.

It seemed like today was going to be a good day.

…

"He's just so cute!"

"I know, right?"

'Should we stop them?' Nanoha asked Ko-Gil telepathically as she watched Yuuno squirming uncomfortably while Alisa and Suzuka petted him.

'Well, I don't think they will hurt him so it should be fine.' The boy told her as he took another bite of the strawberry cake in front of him.

'If you say so…' Nanoha didn't seem convinced but continued to watch as her friends continued to play with the ferret.

"By the way… what did you think about the match today?" Suzuka asked as she let go of Yuuno and allowed Alisa to take the ferret for herself.

"Ah, they played really well. Even Shirou-san seemed surprised at how well his team played." Ko-Gil replied as he continued to enjoy his cake.

JFC Midoriya was the soccer team that Nanoha's dad coaches and in order to celebrate today's victory, Shirou Takamachi was treating everyone at his cafe.

"Really? I thought the other team didn't play well at all." Alisa commented as she continued to stroke Yuuno. "I mean they lost by 8 points without scoring even once. They are probably one of the worst teams I've ever seen!"

"Hmm… if that's the case then you must be really horrible at soccer games Alisa-san." Ko-Gil replied to her as a mischievous cat smile appeared on his face. "After all, I'm pretty sure that I scored more than 8 times against you when we played last week."

"W-wait, I told you to forget about that! I only had that game for two days that time and-"

"And it was my first time playing that game as well." The blonde boy's smile grew wider as he recalled the event. "I believe that I beat you by twenty seven to zero-"

"That was a fluke!" Alisa shouted at him as she pointed the ferret she was holding at the boy. "There's no way I could have lost that badly! If we played again, I wouldn't lose against you!"

"Are you saying that you wish to have a rematch with me, Alisa-san?"

"Of course!"

"Be careful Alisa-chan…" Suzuka tried to calm down Alisa as she watched Yuuno being swung around by Alisa. However, the blonde girl seemed to have forgotten about the ferret completely and continued to glare at her opponent.

"Then I shall gladly accept your challenge… is what I want to say but weren't you going to go shopping with your dad today Alisa-san?" Ko-Gil asked, causing Alisa to blink in surprise.

"Oh yeah… but I can go shopping with him some other time…"

"That's not good Alisa-san…" Ko-Gil sighed as he shook his head. "I'm pretty sure that your father was looking forward to spending time with you."

"I think you should go with your dad as well." Suzuka nodded her head in agreement.

"Uuu, I wanted to play though…"

"I want to play with you too Alisa-san, but it seems like all of us already have plans for today. I mean you are going to go shopping with your father, Suzuka-san is going out with her older sister, Nanoha is going to relax at her house and there's something that I wanted to do today. Therefore we should separate for today after finishing our snacks and play some other time."

"Still…"

"Then how about this?" Suzuka asked as she turned to her three friends. "You guys can come over to my place tomorrow and we can play together while eating snacks!"

"There's no way that I'm going to refuse that offer Suzuka-san!"

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

"Alright."

Suzuka smiled as all three of her friends agreed to her suggestion immediately. "It's decided then."

"Oh, looks like they are done celebrating over there as well." Alisa pointed at the members of JFC Midoriya as they started leaving the café. "Now if only Gil would hurry up and finish his cake, we would be able to go do our things…"

Ko-Gil frowned for a bit before putting another piece of cake into his mouth. "There's nothing wrong with trying to enjoy a cake, Alisa-san."

"But aren't you taking way too long to finish a slice of cake?"

"Isn't it fine? Besides, there's still some time before Suzuka-san and your drivers come to pick you guys up." The boy argued back before resuming his task of finishing the cake.

"Yeah but…" Alisa paused for a moment as she tried to come up with a response before a smirk appeared on her face. "… if you keep this up, Nanoha's mom is going to notice you."

Ko-Gil flinched before picking up his fork again. "Ah, but she should be busy serving the customers right now…"

"And all those guys that were keeping her busy are leaving you know." Alisa's smile grew wider as she pointed at the now nearly empty Midoriya café.

"Don't scare me like that Alisa-san…"

"Oh, look! She's waving at us!" Alisa shouted, causing everyone at the table to turn to see that Momoko Takamachi was indeed waving at them from inside Midoriya.

"Ahahaha... Sorry but I just remembered something." Ko-Gil declared as he got off his seat and started running as fast as he could away from Midoriya. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then!"

"Ah, wait!"

"Where are you going?"

Alisa and Suzuka tried to call him back but the boy simply waved at them before disappearing from their sight. "Ahahaha… I didn't think he would run away like that." Alisa laughed nervously as she turned to see Suzuka frowning at her.

"You shouldn't have done that Alisa-chan..." Suzuka scolded the blonde girl as she pointed at the half eaten cake that the boy left behind. "We still had time until our ride came so there was no need to rush him you know?"

"W-Wait! I didn't think he was that scared of Nanoha's mom." Alisa tried to come up with an excuse as she looked towards Nanoha for help. "Did you know that Gil was scared of your mom Nanoha?"

"Eh?" Nanoha, who was looking elsewhere at the time, turned back to her friends when her name was mentioned. "Ah, yeah…" Nanoha responded to Alisa's question before looking back at a pair of boy and girl walking away.

…

"I guess this should be far enough…" Ko-Gil muttered to himself as he looked back the way he came from. "I was originally going to leave before I got noticed by Momoko-san but I guess this is fine too." After all, even if he did get noticed by Nanoha's mom, he was still able to avoid getting hugged by her.

Though to be honest, it's not that he disliked hugging itself. In fact, if someone like Hayate told him that she wanted to hug him, he would be delighted… but being hugged by someone who squeals 'He's so cute! He's so cute!' for several minutes was far from a pleasant experience.

"Speaking of Hayate…" The blonde boy pulled out his cell phone and then dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon Hayate-san!" Ko-Gil cheerfully greeted the girl over the phone.

"Ah, Gil-kun!" recognizing his voice, Hayate responded back cheerfully. "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Hmm, I guess I had been a little busy recently…" Ko-Gil admitted as he recalled the times he went around the town looking for Jewel Seeds. Due to helping out Yuuno with Nanoha, the boy hadn't been able to spend any time with Hayate for the past week. "How about you Hayate-san? Do you have something planned for today?"

"Ah, I'm at the hospitial right now."

"You are at the hospital!? Are you alright? Is there something wrong?"

"It's just for a medical checkup so you don't need to be worried Gil-kun." Hayate explained as she tried to reassure her friend.

"Ah, is that so?" Ko-Gil breathed a sigh of relief after listening to her explanations. "Then would you like to have dinner with me after your examination ends?"

"Umm I don't think that's a good idea…" Hayate tried to refuse politely. "I mean the examination will end at around 8 pm so..."

"Hmm... I suppose you would be pretty tired after the examination." Ko-Gil nodded his head in approval. "In that case then I guess we can't-"

"W-Wait, that's not it." Hayate interrupted her friend as she tried to explain what she meant. "It's just that I would feel bad if I made you wait that long for me…"

"You don't wish to make me wait?" The blonde boy repeated the girl's words before letting out a laugh. "You don't need to worry about that Hayate-san. Besides, it's the privilege of the ladies to make the guys wait."

"I still don't want you to wait for me that long…"

"But it's been a while since I last saw you so I really want to hang out with you today."

"Then how about this?" Understanding that her friend wasn't willing to change his mind, Hayate tried to come up with a compromise. "Since my examination is going to take a while, you can eat dinner first and when the examination ends, we can hang out afterwards."

"But you are not going to be able to eat anything during the examination right?"

"I guess not… but-"

"If that's the case then I'm fine with waiting for your examination to end before going to eat together."

"But-"

"You really don't have to worry about me Hayate-san. Besides, I really want to eat together with you!"

"… It seems like I just can't say no to you." Hayate sighed as she gave in to the boy's insistence. "Let's eat dinner together then Gil-kun."

"Alright!" The boy shouted in joy, causing the girl to pull the phone away from her ear. "It seems like today's my lucky day!"

"There's no need to exaggerate you know?" Hayate told him shyly.

"I'm not exaggerating at all Hayate-san." Ko-Gil told her in a serious tone. "Any guy would be happy if they can eat together with the girl they li-"

But before he could finish his sentence, a sudden surge of magic made him freeze on the spot.

'What the heck was that!?' The boy wondered to himself as he looked around to see where the source of magic was coming from however he froze when a voice suddenly interrupted him.

'Gil-kun, there's a Jewel Seed!' Nanoha's urgently informed him as she spoke to him telepathically.

'A Jewel Seed?' Ko-Gil asked while still looking around for the source of magic.

'Yes, a Jewel Seed activated just now.' Yuuno answered back, making the boy realize something.

'Let me confirm something…' The blonde boy asked while looking in the direction of where the magic was being released from. '…did the Jewel Seed activate in the middle of the town?'

'Yeah.' Nanoha answered him, confirming the huge amount of magic that the boy was sensing right now was coming from a Jewel Seed. 'Are you there already? I'll get there as soon as possible-'

'No, I am not there yet… but are you sure that that's a Jewel See-' Ko-Gil tried to ask but was interrupted once again before he could finish asking his question.

"… Gil-kun?" Hayate asked with a hint of concern when the boy remained quiet for several seconds. "Are you there?"

Hearing the girl's voice, Ko-Gil remembered that he was still talking to someone on the phone. "… Ah, yes I am here." The boy replied back while feeling embarrassed for having forgotten about Hayate. "Well, looks like I have to go now and you probably have examination soon so I'm going to hang up now. Call me when it's over so I can go pick you up. Okay?"

"Okay. Then I'll call you later." Hayate replied back cheerfully as she hung up the phone.

"Now then… I guess I should go check out what that was." Ko-Gil muttered to himself as he returned his phone into his pocket.

'Gil-kun, are you still there?' Nanoha asked when the boy hasn't said anything for a while.

'Yeah, I'm here.' Ko-Gil replied as he scolded himself for having forgotten about Nanoha this time.

'Oh okay, but what were you going to ask?'

'Right, I was going to ask you if that was really a Jewel Seed.'

'Yeah it is.' Yuuno answered this time. 'Is there something wrong?'

'I'm not really sure but… doesn't it feel different from the previous ones?' Ko-Gil asked as he started running in the direction of where the magic was being released.

'Now that you mention it…' Yuuno paused for a moment as he tried to see if what the boy said was true. '…the amount of magic being released by this one feels a lot stronger than the others… Perhaps the Jewel Seed has bonded to a person this time.'

'A person?' Nanoha asked this time.

'Yes, if someone puts their strongest feelings and wishes into a Jewel Seed, it releases its maximum power.' The ferret explained, causing the boy to shake his head in annoyance as he understood what Yuuno said.

'Right… Jewel Seed can grant wishes…' Ko-Gil commented as he decided once and for all that every artifact that are said to grant wishes seem to be flawed. 'Well, where are you right now?'

'We are leaving my house right now.' Nanoha answered him

'Then I can probably get to the Jewel Seed before you guys. I'll try to do something about it until you get there.' The boy told them as he began to run faster while hoping that this incident will not ruin the day.

Unfortunately for him, Ko-Gil didn't realize how wrong he was when he thought that the Jewel Seed might ruin his day.

After all, there was no way that it was going to ruin his day...

…since it already did.

…

After a minute of running, Ko-Gil frowned as the ground beneath him began to tremble.

"This doesn't look too good…" Ko-Gil muttered to himself as he took a glance at the people who were running past him while screaming. After all, people running away while screaming were never a good thing.

The sight of all these people only made him hurry on towards the Jewel Seeds in order to minimize the number of people getting involved with the incident.

"Well, at least I seem to be going in the right direction-" He told himself as he continued to rush past all the people running away in fear.

The ground shook more and more as he got closer to where the Jewel Seed was before he was finally able to see what was causing everyone to run away.

Trees.

Of course, people wouldn't normally run away from a bunch of trees. However, anyone with common sense will realize that something was wrong when trees were sprouting from the ground in mere seconds.

Trees tore through asphalt and concrete as they grew as tall as office buildings and spread without limit, already having consumed 5 blocks in the town in deep foliage.

As he watched the plants getting closer to him, Ko-Gil tried to answer some of the questions that popped up in his mind.

How was he going to take care of this, how could he minimize the amount of innocent people getting involved and lastly… how unfortunate could he be?

"A Jewel Seed of this scale had to activate in the middle of the city, on the day that I decided to take a rest from Jewel Seed hunting…" Ko-Gil grumbled as he tried to remember if there's anything he has that can help him out in this situation. "Wasn't I supposed to be lucky?" The boy complained one last time before deciding on a course of action.

xxx

"This is horrible…" Nanoha muttered as she looked down at her town from the top of a sky scraper. It had taken her and Yuuno some time to get on top of the building and by the time they got there, the trees have spread around half the town.

"This is certainly worse than I had imagined." Yuuno nodded in agreement as he peered down at the still expanding trees. "I guess the Jewel Seed really did react with a human."

Nanoha gazed down at all the destruction caused by the ensuing plants before turning towards the ferret. "Do you think Gil-kun is alright?"

"I'm pretty sure that he's okay. He's strong enough to take care of himself after all." Yuuno tried to reassure her while hoping that he was right.

To be honest, Yuuno didn't have much clue as to how strong Gil was or what his abilities were exactly. Yuuno knew that Gil was strong after watching how well the boy was able to handle all the previous Jewel Seeds. However, he always had this feeling that the blonde boy was holding back during those times since Gil never seemed tired or fatigued while Nanoha always seemed to be exhausted after sealing a Jewel Seed.

Of course, it's understandable for Nanoha to be tired since she is still getting used to using magic, which is the reason why Gil agreed to restrain the Jewel Seeds and give chances for Nanoha to seal them in order to reduce the amount of strain on Nanoha.

'If only I was fully recovered, then these two wouldn't need to deal with Jewel Seeds …' Yuuno thought bitterly to himself before Nanoha interrupted his thoughts.

"I guess you are right." Nanoha nodded her head in agreement. "Then what should we do now?"

"Ah… To seal it, we need to get close to it. So we have to find the place where it sprouted from. But it's going to be difficult trying to find it when it has grown this much..." Yuuno told her as he gazed at the ever growing trees around them.

However, Nanoha paid no attention to what the ferret said as she gripped her staff tighter and Raising Heart responded to her as if it was able to understand what the girl had in mind.

"Area Search"

Raising Heart glowed as a magical circle appeared below Nanoha, before hundreds of beams began to shot out.

xxx

"This is harder than I thought." Ko-Gil let out a breath of sigh as he looked around to see that the trees have spread out even further.

At the moment, he was having trouble trying to determine where the Jewel Seed was and the fact that he was bad at sensing magic didn't help much either.

Perhaps if he was summoned as Caster, he might have found the Jewel Seed by now since Casters are known to have no equal when it came to detecting magical energy. However, since he was summoned as an Archer, a class which is known for being the worst at detecting magic along with Saber and Lancer, it was no wonder that he was still having trouble locating the Jewel Seed.

Of course, it wasn't that he couldn't detect magic at all but he probably couldn't tell if a Jewel Seed activated or not unless it was within 100 meters from him, which was the reason why he had to rely on Nanoha and Yuuno in order to find out if a Jewel Seed activated or not in the past…

Still, the fact that he was able to detect this Jewel Seed from far away showed that this Jewel Seed was releasing much more magical energy than any of the previous Jewel Seeds that he came across before.

"At least I seem to be going in the right direction…" Ko-Gil concluded as the amount of magic he felt increased, probably due to him getting closer to the Jewel Seed.

However, as he tried to continue searching for the Jewel Seed, he paused as he saw a flash of light pass by him. "Hmm?" Wondering what that flash of light was, he turned around to see Nanoha releasing hundreds of pink lights all over the town.

"Wha…?" The boy couldn't hide his surprise at what he saw the beams being spread all across the city. "… Judging by the way those beams aren't damaging the surroundings, perhaps she is trying the survey the area?" He tried to figure out what his friend was doing before a thought struck him.

"At this rate she might start flying in the sky and shoot laser beams like Caster-san." Ko-Gil laughed to himself before stopping as he imagined Nanoha raining down laser beams from the sky. "… actually that's a scary thought." The boy shuddered at the image in his head before shaking his head to clear the thought from his mind. After all, there were more important things to do.

"Well, I guess I should meet up with her." The boy decided as he came to the conclusion that it was probably going to be easier to find the Jewel Seed with Nanoha and Yuuno's help since he knew that they were better than him at detecting magic.

However, as soon as he tried to go to her, he saw it from the corner of his eyes.

A boy and a girl were enclosed inside a barrier on one of the trees.

Upon closer inspection, Ko-Gil realized that the boy was holding on to the Jewel Seed in his hand.

"…." The blonde boy was speechless as he stared at the Jewel Seed that was in plain sight before frowning in irritation. "If it was so easy to find, then I didn't need to go around trying to detect it…" He complained one last time before heading towards where the Jewel Seed was.

However, despite what he said, his frown was quickly replaced with a smile. "… Still, I guess it's good that I found it now instead of later on." After muttering to himself, Ko-Gil quickly jumped across the roofs towards the source of all the trees.

xxx

"I found it!" Nanoha exclaimed out loud as she opened her eyes.

"Really?" Yuuno could not hide his surprise as he as he stared at the girl with a look of astonishment. After all, for someone like Nanoha who only found out about magic a week ago to perform magic that even he could not do was incredible. 'As I thought, Nanoha really is talented isn't she?' Yuuno wondered to himself as he began to think that he no longer had anything left to teach the girl.

However, as Yuuno was thinking that, his thoughts were interrupted by what the girl said next.

"… and Gil-kun is heading straight towards it!" Nanoha told the ferret as she nervously bit her lips.

"That's reckless!" Yuuno shouted as he wondered just what the blonde boy was planning to do. After all, Gil told them that he was not a mage and could not use magic like they could, so Yuuno was pretty certain that Gil didn't have any way of sealing the Jewel Seed without his or Nanoha's help.

"Could it be that he doesn't know that the Jewel Seed is over there?" Nanoha asked Yuuno as she tried to recall something that the boy told her before. "I'm pretty sure he told us that he couldn't detect the Jewel Seeds like we could."

"Maybe." Yuuno replied to her before calling out to the boy who was recklessly approaching the Jewel Seed. 'Gil, you have to stop! You are heading towards the Jewel Seed right now!'

'Yeah, I know.'

Gil's immediate reply surprised Yuuno. 'If you know then what are you trying to do right now?'

'I'm going to take care of all the trees right now, so can you guys get over here in order to seal the Jewel Seed?'

'Just wait for us to get there-' Yuuno tried to stop the boy but was interrupted by Nanoha.

"All we have to do is seal it right?" The girl asked as she stared off into the direction where the Jewel Seed was.

"We have to get closer in order to seal it." Yuuno tried to tell her but Nanoha shook her head in disagreement.

"We can do it!" Nanoha declared loudly before looking down at the staff in her hands. "Right Raising Heart?"

"Shooting Mode, Set Up." As if in response to the girl's words, Raising Heart changed shape and wings of light sprouted from it.

xxx

'Hmm… this is getting annoying…' Ko-Gil thought to himself as he sliced through yet another wave of branches. However, even as he was cutting through the thick foliage, there seemed to be no end to new branches taking over the place of the ones that were cut down.

The boy found out the hard way that the closer he got to the Jewel Seed, the trees seemed to grow more rapidly… to the extent that he couldn't advance anymore without cleaving through dozens of branches, only to have them grow back again and obstruct his path once again.

If the Jewel Seed had activated somewhere else other than the middle of the city, he would have been able to just destroy it completely without many problems. However, that was not the case and the boy sighed once again as he looked around at all the trees covering him.

"This wouldn't have been a problem if I could dematerialize like other Servants…" The boy complained as he thought about how convenient it would have been for him in this situation if he didn't incarnate. After all, if he could enter spirit form, then all these trees wouldn't be all that much trouble for him. However, when he attained flash and blood, he had also lost the ability to dematerialize.

Of course, there were benefits to being incarnated such as being able to use prana more efficiently as well as be able to act and fight without a Master (though he can't disobey his Master due to Caren's command seals).

"Still… if the trees are this thick, then perhaps…" Ko-Gil mumbled to himself before realizing something. "…other people won't be able to see me from below..."

As he came to that conclusion, his shoes were replaced by a pair of golden sandals with wings. "I really should have done this from the start." The boy told himself as he soared up above the trees surrounding him. "Now all I've gotta do is-"

'Gil, you have to stop! You are heading towards the Jewel Seed right now!'

'Yeah, I know.' Ko-Gil stopped in midair as he replied back to Yuuno.

'If you know then what are you trying to do right now?' Yuuno asked him, confusion evident in his voice.

'I'm going to take care of all the trees right now, so can you guys get over here in order to seal the Jewel Seed?'

'Just wait for us to get there-'

Yuuno tried to stop him but the boy paid no heed to what his friend said as he resumed his flight towards the Jewel Seed. "Sorry Yuuno but I really need to get rid of all these trees now." Ko-Gil muttered an apology while pulling out a jagged dagger out of thin air. "Just get over here as soon as you can."

With that, he shot several Noble Phantasms down towards the branches that were in the way before diving down towards the Jewel Seed. "This is the end!" Ko-Gil shouted out as he brought down the strangely shaped dagger towards the Jewel Seed.

The dagger easily pierced through the barrier surrounding the Jewel Seed's hosts and the moment it came into contact with the Jewel Seed, there was a bright flash of red light followed by a great rush of magical energy flowing out from the point of contact.

And all the trees disappeared as if they were never there before.

"Guess that took care of the trees." Ko-Gil gave a sigh of relief as he grabbed the pair of boy and girl before they fell down. "As expected of Rule Breaker I suppose."

After all, Rule Breaker is a sword of betrayal and negation that nullifies any magic in the world. Just as the boy intended, all the trees that have been created by the Jewel Seeds have been negated by the dagger.

"So all that's left is the Jewel Seed…" Ko-Gil frowned as he stared at the Jewel Seed that was floating in the air, still glowing slightly. While Rule Breaker may have managed to stop the trees, it didn't seal the Jewel Seed.

Certainly, the Jewel Seed wasn't releasing as much magical energy as before but if it was left alone, it was sure to cause problems again… which was the reason why the boy was waiting for his friends to come and seal it now.

"Get over here soon Nanoha…" Ko-Gil muttered as he turned towards where he last saw his friend… and was engulfed in pink.

And just as suddenly as it occurred, everything went back to normal.

"Wha!?" The boy blinked in surprise as he saw a familiar scene far away from him.

The Jewel Seed that was in front of him had flown to where Nanoha was and was absorbed by Raising Heart, which told him that the magical artifact had been successfully sealed… from several miles away.

"… Are you kidding me?" The blonde boy wondered to himself as he saw his friend change back into her normal clothes. "She was able to seal it from all the way over there? Then doesn't that mean that there really was no point in me doing all that…" He let out a sigh before a bitter smile formed on his face. After all, that meant that everything was over now.

"… Well at least it would have been nice if that was the case." Ko-Gil complained to himself as he gazed down at the destruction caused by the Jewel Seed.

The trees may be gone now but the ground below had been torn apart and majority of the buildings in the area had cracks and holes in them. Not to mention with an incident of this scale, there were certainly going to be quite a bit of casualties.

However, the thing that the boy was most concerned about at the moment was how to cover up the incident. After all, if this was left alone, there was very high chance that Mage's Association or Church would come to investigate, which wouldn't fare all too well for the city and its inhabitants.

Of course, he could just report to the Church about the Jewel Seeds and they would most likely be willing to take care of everything for him… and in fact, he would have done that already if he didn't know anybody in this city. But since he knew that involving the Church would most likely endanger Nanoha and his other friends, he wasn't going to depend on them. Which meant that…

"I guess I'm the one who needs to take care of it then…" He grumbled as he flew over towards the nearest sky scraper and dropped off the two children that he was holding onto there.

After that, he pulled out his cell phone. The first thing he was going to do was contact the local news station and have them give out false information, something along the lines of what happened just now was an earthquake.

Of course with an incident this big, the boy was quite certain that there was going to be people who witnessed it and some of them probably won't be tricked when the news says that there was an earthquake.

Still, for those who haven't seen the trees probably will believe it when the news told them that what happened was an earthquake, not to mention for those who were in the area where the trees grew, the foliage was blocking the lights so they wouldn't have been able to see it well either. Not to mention a lot of people probably took cover during the whole incident, believing that the tremors were due to an earthquake.

"Also, nothing remains of those trees so even those people who saw them probably will doubt what they saw earlier and might be inclined to believe that an earthquake occurred." The boy tried to reassure himself as he tried to convince himself that he can still take care of the situation. However, no matter how he tried to reassure himself, he knew that he was probably going to spend the rest of the day covering up the incident.

"So much for taking a rest." He sighed in a depressing manner as he gave up on the thought of fooling around for the rest of the day.

However, he stopped as he realized that he had been forgetting about something very important.

"Oh yeah, I was going to have dinner with Hayate-san today!" Ko-Gil recalled his promise with his friend as he suddenly became motivated to finish his work as soon as possible. After all, he wasn't going to miss out on a chance to be with Hayate-san. The boy thought to himself as he started to dial a number on his cell phone… least he was going to but the sight of Nanoha walking away dejectedly in the streets below changed his at

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt to go talk to her for a bit." He decided as he put away his cell phone and headed towards where Nanoha was.

…

"It's all my fault…"

"Don't say that, it wasn't like you could have done something." Yuuno tried to reassure Nanoha but the girl shook her head.

"I-"

"Good work you guys!" Ko-Gil congratulated them as he ran over to where they were. "Man, I never would have thought that you would have been able to seal it from that far away. You're amazing Nanoha!" He complimented the girl but stopped once he saw the look on the her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's all my fault…" The girl repeated what she said earlier with a sad face. "I saw him put the Jewel Seed in his pocket but I thought that I was just seeing things…"

"Anyone can make mistakes Nanoha-" The boy tried to reassure her but the girl shook her head.

"I could have stopped all this from happening but…" Nanoha told them regretfully while looking around at all the damage caused by the Jewel Seed. "… but because of my own carelessness, the town became like this- ow!"

"Okay, that's enough grieving from you." Ko-Gil scolded her as he pinched her cheeks. "I told you that anyone can make mistakes. There's no need to blame yourself for this."

"But-"

"Besides, the one who ultimately caused this was that boy earlier. After all, Jewel Seeds responds to wishes and what happened just now was the result of the Jewel Seed granting that guy's desires… so you don't need to feel bad since it's entirely that guy's fault."

"Still- owowow sdop please id hurz…"

"You really are stubborn aren't you?" Ko-Gil sighed in defeat before letting go of the girl's cheeks. "Then how about this? If you still feel bad after all I have said, then all you have to do is make sure that something like this doesn't happen again right?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Nanoha asked him while she rubbed her cheeks.

"What I'm trying to say is that you just have to make sure you don't make a mistake like this again in the future." The boy told her before frowning. "Also next time, please tell me if you come across situations like that. You can trust me you know?"

"Yeah, that's right Nanoha." Yuuno agreed as well. "You can always rely on us."

"… Okay." Nanoha agreed before bowing her head. "And I'm sorry Gil-kun…"

"… How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to blame yourself for this-"

"No, it's not that." The girl interrupted him before continuing. "I'm apologizing because I ended up bothering you today."

"Hmm… what do you mean?" The boy cocked his head to the side as he tried to understand what she meant.

"We decided to rest today but because of my mistake, you couldn't rest anymore… Not to mention you were the one who suggested that we take a rest today but couldn't due to my carelessness…"

"…Oh boy." Ko-Gil sighed again as he massaged his temples. He briefly wondered if he should tell her that the reason he wanted today to be a day of rest was because he was worried about her well-being. However, he decided against it as he believed that doing so will only make the girl apologize all over again. "Okay, that's enough apologizing for one day… Also, I really think that we should head back home now." The blonde boy told them as he stared at the sun setting in the distance.

"Yes, we really should rest for the rest of the day." Yuuno agreed as well as he jumped onto Nanoha's shoulder. "Let's go back then Nanoha. Also, Gil can I ask you to walk Nanoha home?"

"Ah, that's okay, Gil-kun should also go and take a rest-"

"Well, it would be bad manners to let a lady go home alone when it's getting late so allow me to accompany you." Ko-Gil told her as he started walking towards Nanoha's house. "Also, I will be fine so you don't need to worry about me Nanoha."

"Alright." Nanoha gave up as the boy continued to insist on walking her home.

After that, Nanoha was silent as she walked home while pondering about today's events.

However, a few minutes later, Yuuno broke that silence.

'By the way Gil, can I ask you something?' The ferret asked the boy telepathically.

'Yeah, go ahead. After all, the reason you wanted to walk together with you guys was because you wanted to talk with me right?' Ko-Gil responded back telepathically.

Yuuno blinked in surprise at the boy's answer before nodding his head in confirmation. 'Yes, you are right. Then let me ask you this. Were you the one who took care of the trees?'

'Oh, so you noticed?'

'Yes. Though it didn't seem like Nanoha noticed because she sealed the Jewel Seed right after you took care of the trees… But that makes me wonder, how were you able to do that? I'm pretty sure that you told us that you couldn't use magic so-'

'So you are thinking that either I lied to you about me not being a mage or something like that?' Ko-Gil asked, getting a nod from Yuuno. 'I see… I can sort of understand how you came to that conclusion. However, as I have told you before, I'm not a mage.'

'Then how did you do that just now?'

'Hmm… let's see.' Ko-Gil wondered to himself as he thought of how to explain to his friend. 'Basically, I possess countless number of ancient legendary weapons and magical artifacts. Many of which possess unique abilities of their own and just now, I happened to use one of them that could nullify the effects of Jewel Seed… or something like that.'

"Wait, are you telling me that you possess Lost Logias?" The ferret blurted out as he couldn't hide his shock.

"W-Wha, what are you talking about Yuuno-kun?" Nanoha who wasn't involved in the telepathic conversation between the other two looked at her friends while looking confused.

"Ah…" Realizing that he had spoken out loud, Yuuno looked apologetic. 'My bad Gil.'

"Hmm… you don't need to apologize. It wasn't like I was trying to keep it a secret either." Ko-Gil tried to reassure Yuuno while smiling gently. "I mean the only reason that I haven't told you about it before was because you didn't ask me."

"Wait… haven't I asked you before?" Yuuno asked back while trying to remember the conversation from before.

"You asked me how I made those swords appear… not what those swords were." Ko-Gil told him honestly with a bright smile on his face.

"Are you telling us that you own a bunch of lost logias!?" Nanoha who finally started to comprehend the conversation asked out loudly as she couldn't hide her surprise.

"Only the finest." The boy answered her while grinning broadly, causing the other two to gape at him in shock. "Oh, and looks like we are here."

While Yuuno and Nanoha were still gawking and the blonde boy, they had reached the Takamachi residence. "Well, I gotta go now so tell your family that I said hello." Ko-Gil told them before turning away.

"Ah, hold on Gil-kun." Nanoha who broke out of her stupor called out to her friend. "Don't you want to stay for dinner? I'm sure my family would want to see you."

"Nah, I really should get going now… Thanks for the offer though." Ko-Gil declined as he walked off. After all, he really needed to cover up the incident today by making a few phone calls… not to mention Nanoha's mom was bound to be home at this time of the day. The boy shivered at the thought before remembering something. "Oh and make sure you take a rest for the rest of today Nanoha!" He instructed her as he walked off.

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow at Suzuka-chan's place!" Nanoha told him as she watched him disappear into the distance.

…

After saying his farewells to Nanoha and Yuuno, Ko-Gil had contacted the local news station in order to cover up the incident and after receiving a call from Hayate that her examination was over now, he was now on the way to the hospital where she was waiting for him… or at least that's what he was going to do until a phone call interrupted him.

"Huh. That's rare." The boy muttered to himself when he looked down at his phone and saw who the caller was. "Why would he call me now of all times?" He wondered to himself as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Ah, is that you Gil?" A familiar voice that the boy hasn't heard for a while came through the speaker.

"It's been a while nii-san." Ko-Gil politely greeted the caller. "How have you been?"

"Oh, I'm fine but how about you? Are you alright? How is everything up there?"

"How is it over here? Wait, don't tell me… you are calling me about what happened on the news?" The boy frowned as he deduced the intent of the caller.

"Yeah, the news said that there was a big earthquake in Uminari City. It seemed like it caused a lot of damage and casualties there so I was wondering about how you were and how things were up there."

"I see… as expected Emiya Shirou I suppose. Always worrying about others as usual I take it?" The boy chuckled before continuing. "It's good to see that you haven't changed at all nii-san."

"Hmm… for some reason it sounds like you are making fun of me…"

"Not at all, I was just stating facts." Ko-Gil denied the accusation while laughing.

"Hey, aren't you being rude? I was really worried you know?" Shirou complained to him, causing the boy to frown in return.

"And I just told you that I wasn't trying to make fun of you. Also, I don't think that you need to worry about me all that much… or could it be that you are underestimating me nii-san?" The boy asked in a sweet voice but it sent a shiver down Shirou's spine.

"That's not it at all. I did think that you would be all right but I still wanted to make sure. I mean there was a big earthquake there right?"

"I see… it really does seem like you were worried about me. Thank you, nii-san!" Ko-Gil expressed his gratitude as he smiled happily. "However, you're wrong about one thing nii-san. There certainly were a lot of property damage and there were probably some casualties as well but there wasn't any earthquake in Uminari City today."

xxx

"Huh?" Shirou froze for a few seconds as he failed to comprehend what the boy just told him. "What do you mean there wasn't any earthquake?" The magus demanded as he tried to figure out what child Gilgamesh meant.

"Exactly what I mean, nii-san."

"But on the news it said that there were a lot of damage and casualties-"

"Which were not caused by an earthquake." The child answered back cheerfully, making Shirou frown in confusion.

"Then what happened?"

"Hmm… let's see. There was this magical artifact that activated in the middle of the city, which caused a forest to rapidly grow and it caused quite a bit of damage to the surround area." The kid explained. "Ah, but it has been taken care of now so you don't need to worry… though there's a couple more of those things remaining."

"W-Wha…" Shirou was speechless for a couple of seconds as he tried to comprehend what the boy just told him. "So you are saying that it's possible that what happened may occur again?"

"Well, I can't say that it won't happen again…"

"… In that case let me help you in any way I can."

Shirou offered his assistance-

"No way."

-and was declined immediately.

"W-Why not?" The magus asked in an irritated tone. "I know that I might not be all that helpful but-"

"It's not that nii-san. I'm pretty certain that you will most definitely be helpful…"

"Then all the more reason I should help you." Shirou tried to convince the boy. "Not to mention I do owe you so…"

"…Thank you for the offer nii-san, but you don't need to concern yourself with this case. After all, I don't think it's a good idea to let you get near those things since something worse might happen if you got in contact with these things." Ko-Gil politely declined the offer as he explained to the older male why he was refusing him.

Certainly the boy thought that Shirou would be able to detect a Jewel Seed better than he could. However, he was afraid that if Shirou got into contact with a Jewel Seed, something worse than what happened today might occur.

Something along the lines of swords sprouting out of nowhere all over the city... The very image of which would make anyone cringe.

"I see… I don't really understand but if you are saying that then it must be true." Shirou gave up as he sighed dejectedly. "Still if you ever need my help, you can ask me. I do owe you a favor after all."

"Hmm… alright then I'll ask for your help when I need it. Also, I'll do my best to make sure something like what happened today won't happen again so please don't worry anymore." Ko-Gil told him as he tried to reassure the older male.

"Who are you talking to Shirou?"

"Oh, is that you Saber?" Shirou greeted his Servant as she approached him from the side. "I'm talking to Gilgamesh right now."

"…Gilgamesh?" Saber frowned the moment she heard that name.

"Ah, it's the child one." Shirou hurried told her after seeing her negative reaction to the name.

"Child one…?" Saber asked before her face turned serious all of a sudden." Could it be that… he's throwing another feast?"

"Gil-kun's throwing another feast?" Taiga who had been in the living room at the time joined in as well. "Tell him he's always welcome here."

"Indeed." Saber nodded in agreement. "Tell him that he can come over whenever he wants to Shirou."

"You guys…" Shirou sighed at the sight of Taiga and Saber excitedly talking about what they want to eat. "We weren't talking about that you know." He told them, causing them to look dejected instantly.

"Oh, is that you Saber-san? Taiga-san?" Ko-Gil asked as he recognized their voices over the phone. "I'll treat you guys when you guys come over here."

"Shirou, have I told you before that I have always wanted to go visit Gil once?"

"Alright, let's go visit Gil-kun tomorrow!"

"Okay, first of all there's school tomorrow so you can't go Fuji-nee. And secondly, we can't just barge into someone's house to get food… not to mention the fact that you guys are trying to be fed by a little kid." Shirou scolded the two of them as they continued to speak about what they want to eat happily.

"Ara, what could you guys be talking about?"

"Ah, Caren you came back." Shirou greeted the newcomer as he tried without success to calm down the two females who continued to discuss about food.

"…"

Ko-Gil quickly hung up the moment he heard that Caren was there. After all, the reason he even left Fuyuki City was to get away from his oppressive Master. If Caren were to find out where he was, she will without a doubt come after him... and if he were to get caught by her then… The boy shivered as he hoped that Shirou wouldn't reveal the location of where he was hiding to others… especially Caren.

"Hmm… maybe I shouldn't have told nii-san about where I was." Ko-Gil wondered to himself before shaking his head. After all, he was pretty certain that Shirou wasn't the type of person who would sell him out or at the very least he probably had enough senses to at least keep Caren from finding out where the boy was… even though Shirou wasn't really good at lying either…

"Ah, I shouldn't worry about this." The blonde boy shook his head to clear the thoughts away. He had other things to worry about at the moment. "Like the dinner with Hayate-san." He reminded himself as he decided to stop worrying about his Master for now and go pick his friend up.

…

"Ah, Hayate-san! Sorry I'm late." Ko-Gil apologized the moment he saw the girl waiting for him in front of the hospital. "How was your exami-"

However, he was cut off before he could finish his question.

"Gil-kun, are you alright? There was an earthquake wasn't there?" Hayate asked in a worried voice as she rushed over to the boy on her wheelchair.

"As you can see, I'm perfectly okay…" The boy replied back with a smile before frowning. "Hold on a minute… that should be my line you know? After all, you were the one who had a medical checkup." He scolded her but in his mind he was grateful for the girl's kindness. Compared to his Master, this girl was very caring and kind hearted… almost to the point that it would be rude to Hayate-san to even compare the two of them.

"Are you sure?" Hayate asked as she inspected the boy from head to toe.

"Yes, I'm fine." He reassured her before turning the question back to her. "How did your check up go Hayate-san?"

"… the same as usual." She told him in a quiet voice.

"Ah… I see." The boy muttered back as he understood what she meant.

There was no improvement.

Her condition hasn't gotten worse but hasn't gotten better at all.

"Well then… what do you want to eat Hayate-san?" Ko-Gil asked her as he tried to quickly change the topic.

Hayate have never admitted before but the boy was able to tell that Hayate didn't really think that she could recover and didn't really like to talk about her condition either. So after hearing that her condition hasn't improved, he had decided to stay away from the topic until her next visit to the hospital.

Unaware of what her friend was thinking about, the girl quickly cheered up as she thought about what she wanted to eat. "Let's see… how about we try something new?"

"Something new? As in you want to go eat out and eat somewhere?" Ko-Gil asked as he took out his phone. Since the two of them usually ate at Hayate's place, he figured that what the girl meant by something new was to go try a new restaurant in town. "Tell me the place and I can reserve the place for us tonight-"

"Reserve…? Wait a minute Gil-kun, that's not what I meant!" Hayate frantically turned around in her wheelchair as she tried to stop her friend. "I was trying to say that I've got a new recipe that I wanted to try." She told him before grinning proudly. "I'm confident that I can even beat you with it."

"Hmm… Was that a challenge Hayate-san?" The boy grinned back at her as he put away his phone.

"Yup, for the past week I've been practicing the whole time to surpass you Gil-kun!"

"I see… it does seem like you are confident, but don't think that you were the only one who had been improving Hayate-san!"

The two of them grinned playfully at each other before breaking out into laughs.

"Oh yeah, can we go visit the market before we go back? I need to go pick up some groceries for dinner."

"Sure, I need to get some ingredients myself." He replied to her as he pushed her wheelchair, before chuckling to himself. "Still… I guess I'm still pretty lucky."

"Eh? What do you mean? Did something good happen?" Hayate asked him curiously.

"Hmm… well to be honest, I had always been quite lucky in the past. But ever since Caren-san became my Master, it felt like my luck had been going down the drain." The boy admitted as he recalled all the unfortunate events that happened from the moment the scary woman became his Master till then before shaking away those thoughts.

"Master?" Hayate repeated the unfamiliar term before realizing something. "Umm… who's Caren-san?"

"Caren-san?" Realizing that Hayate probably wouldn't know what a Master is, he tried to explain in a way that she can understand. "Hmm… I guess you can call her my guardian…" Though he said that, he couldn't suppress his sigh as he couldn't recall her ever acting like a proper guardian even once.

"Oh, so she's just your guardian…" Unaware of what was going on inside the boy's head, Hayte breathed a sigh of relief after hearing his answer.

"But… it looks like luck is still on my side since I get to be with you Hayate-san!" The boy admitted as he smiled happily.

"I-Is that so…?" Hayate quickly turned her face forward in order to hide the blush that was growing on her face. "… I feel the same as well…" She mumbled to herself quietly, so that her friend won't hear her.

After that, the two of them continued on silently… until Ko-Gil stopped all of a sudden.

"Gil-kun?" Hayate asked him as she turned around to see what was wrong.

"Don't you think that that might look really good on you?" Ko-Gil asked back as he pointed a dress that was on display.

"Do you think so?" Hayate turned to take a look at the clothing before immediately turning back to him. "N-No way! There's no way that would look good on me."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I don't think that I'd look good in it…" Hayate told him, however the way she turned her gaze back to it told the boy all he needed to know.

"Should I get it for you Hayate-san?" The boy asked as he started to push the wheelchair towards the entrance of the clothing store.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because it seemed like you wanted it." He answered her in a matter of fact tone. "So obviously, I'm going to get it for you-"

"It's fine Gil-kun. Let's just go to the super market…" Hayate told him before turning away from him. "…Geez, you never listen to me…" She mumbled to herself with a little pout on her face.

"Ahaha… alright, I got it. Let's just go to the supermarket then." Ko-Gil obeyed as he decided that he was going to get her that dress some time later… before stopping as he felt someone gazing at him.

'Hmm?' The boy looked up to see what was staring at him and found a pair of rubies staring back at him.

On top of one of the sky scrapers, there was a girl standing over the edge of the building, her blonde hair and cape fluttering in the wind as she gazed down at the ground below.

And he saw that she was wearing black underneath.

'Wait, that's not her underwear.' Ko-Gil tried to reassure himself that he wasn't staring up a girl's skirt as he realized that he really wasn't staring up her skirt.

For one thing, the "skirt" that the girl was wearing opened up in the front and appeared to more of a decoration than an actual skirt.

And the girl was wearing a tight bodysuit of sort so what he saw wasn't actually her underwear.

Ko-Gil thought to himself as he tried to convince himself that he wasn't a pervert and that he had no intention of staring up her skirt.

After reassuring himself, the blonde boy continued to look up at the girl in curiosity… and after a while, decided on two things.

First of all, Ko-Gil had decided that the girl was very beautiful.

Her long blonde hair that was moving along with the wind, her ruby like eyes that was looking down at him, and her slender body that the leotard was clinging onto…

In fact, it would have been a lie to say that the boy didn't find her attractive in the slightest.

But more than that, the boy had decided that the girl appeared to be very… suspicious.

After all, people don't usually wear a cape and a body suit in the middle of the night. (Unless they were cosplayers)

And despite the fact that she was very pretty, the way that the girl seemed to be staring emotionlessly at him, as well as the way even her staff that she was holding onto had an eye that was staring at him… was beginning to creep him out.

xxx

Fate, who was on a mission to collect all the Jewel Seeds that had scattered over this unadministrated world, had arrived in this city about an hour ago and was searching for the lost logias on top of one of the sky scrapers.

However, as she was gazing down at the streets below in her search for Jewel Seeds, she found a boy who stood out from the rest of the people that were walking on the ground below.

He was a blonde boy around her age who was walking while pushing the wheelchair for a girl… and Fate couldn't turn her gaze from him.

She didn't know why the boy caught her attention. Certainly, the boy was very charming with hair that was glimmering in the darkness as well as a pair of crimson eyes that appeared to be very unnatural. However, Fate felt that there was more to it than that when she felt that she was drawn towards him despite not knowing anything about him.

Yet, when the boy suddenly stopped walking and stared straight at her, she came to a conclusion.

He was very suspicious, Fate Testarossa thought to herself as she continued to gaze down at the blonde boy who was staring up at her.

After all, this planet shouldn't have any mages and at this distance, the people below shouldn't be able to see her in this darkness. In fact, at best they would see her as a dot.

Yet, Fate couldn't help but feel that the boy was able to see her. No, more than that, it almost felt like he was standing right in front of her and staring straight into her eyes.

Not to mention the way his blood red eyes seemed to be drawing her towards him while at the same time, his gaze felt so cold. Fate couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as the blonde boy continued to stare at her.

xxx

'Hmm… this isn't going to get anywhere.' Ko-Gil thought to himself as the staring contest continued between him and the mysterious blonde girl.

Finally, deciding that this has gone on for more than enough, he lifted his hand and waved at her while giving her a friendly smile, hoping to get a reaction out of her.

xxx

"Eh?" Fate couldn't help but be surprise as all of a sudden, the blonde boy started waving at her while smiling cheerfully.

'W-Why is he doing that?' The girl wondered to herself as she tried to figure out the boy's intentions.

However, her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

'Fate, how is it going on that side?" Arf asked her telepathically, causing the girl to come back to her senses.

'I haven't found one yet.' Fate replied back to her familiar as she turned away from the ground below, ending the staring contest between her and the boy.

After all, there were more important things for her to do.

With that thought in mind, Fate resumed her search for the Jewel Seeds.

xxx

"…" Ko-Gil stopped waving his hand as the girl turned away and left his sight.

'She ignored me…' The boy couldn't suppress a sigh as he felt disappointed at the way the girl didn't respond to him.

'But still, she was suspicious.' He thought to himself as he briefly wondered who she could have been. 'The way she was dressed up was suspicious, her creepy staff was suspicious, and the way that she was staring at me was downright suspicious.'

As all these thought were going on in his head, he briefly wondered if he should chase after her to find out who she was-

"Gil-kun?"

-only to remember that there was someone else with him.

"Is something wrong?" Hayate asked as she turned around to look at him with a worried look on her face.

"Ah, don't worry Hayate-san." Ko-Gil tried to reassure her as he figured that she became worried about him when he became silent all of a sudden (while he was staring at the mysterious girl).

'What a blunder.' The boy thought to himself as he scolded himself for staring at some other girl while escorting Hayate.

Feeling guilty, he started pushing the wheel chair again. "Well then, shall we go?" He asked her while giving her a reassuring smile.

"Alright then." It would appear that the boy was able to convince her since she smiled back at him cheerfully. "Let's go Gil-kun!"

"As you wish milady." Ko-Gil replied to her politely as they went on their way.

To be honest, the blonde girl just now bothered him even now. However, since he was with Hayate right now and he decided that he was going to have fun for the rest of the day without worrying about anything, he decided to forget about the girl for the time being.

Thus, the two children headed for the supermarket, all the while trying to come up with a way to beat whatever the other will come up with for dinner.

-Chapter 3 End-

Tiger Dojo 3

Tiger Dojo is a strange hint corner…

You have been warned.

Taiga: "You liar!"

Illya: "Liar!"

*sends the author flying with an uppercut.*

Taiga: "How dare you lie to us and the readers!"

Illya: "You said that this chapter would be done in about a week!"

Taiga: "Forget about the week, it has been nearly a year since the last update!"

Illya: "How irresponsible can you be?"

Taiga: "… At any rate, it really has been a while since the last Tiger Dojo hasn't it?"

Illya: "Well, yeah. It's been almost a year after all."

Taiga: "Still, the Tiger Dojo is entering its third session now but…"

Illya: "But? What is it, Taiga? Do you have something you want to say?"

Taiga: "…Yes. Actually, I think that some of the readers who played Fate/Stay Night might be starting to wonder as well."

Illya: "Wonder?"

Taiga: "Well, then I'll say it but- how come you are still alive!?"

Illya: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Taiga: "I mean this story takes place a little after a year past the 5th Holy Grail War right? Shouldn't you be dead by now?"

Illya: "Hmm… normally I guess that would be the case but isn't simply because the author likes me and wants to keep me around?"

Taiga: "Well… I guess he can do that since he is the author but isn't that going against canon?"

Illya: "It should be fine since apparently, Ko-Gil was the one who saved me."

Taiga: "He did? Wait, what do you mean by apparently?"

Illya: "I say apparently because I don't really remember much since I was unconscious during that time. But from what I was told, onii-chan begged Ko-Gil for his help when I was on the verge of death."

Taiga: "Oh, is that what Shirou meant when he said that he owed the kid a favor in this chapter?"

Illya: "I guess so. Ko-Gil got one of Touko's dolls and helped out with moving my soul to the doll."

Taiga: "Touko's doll? Isn't that thing really expensive!?"

Illya: "Hmm… Ko-Gil didn't think it was all that expensive."

Taiga: "Just how rich is that kid!?"

Illya: "Oh, and it seems like my body has resumed its growth after I transferred body. So I'll be able to make onii-chan mine soon hehehe."

Taiga: "Uwaah, stop grinning evilly you brocon! And what's up with this special treatment?"

Illya: "Isn't it because I'm special?"

Taiga: "Well, I'm not jealous because I got to appear in this chapter even though you didn't."

Illya: "Oh, then I guess you didn't know this but the author does plan to introduce me into the plot at some point… and there's a very high chance that you won't appear again in the main story."

Taiga: "What!? What do you mean I won't appear again!? I should go and have a talk with the author-"

Shirou: "Taiga, Illya! Dinner is ready!"

Taiga: "I'm coming!"

Illya: "Ah… she left. Then I should probably head back too.

Here's a stamp and I'll see you again next time!"

Tiger Dojo 3 End

-Tiger Stamp 3 obtained-

Author's notes: And that concludes the third chapter for Mahou Shounen Ko-Gil. To be honest, I thought that I would have been able to finish this chapter quite fast. Never did I think that it would take me almost a year to finish it.

To be honest, I had to rewrite this chapter 3 to 4 times due to my laptop dying before I was able to save it (I have now learned my lesson and save as I write). Also, the way I was going to have Ko-Gil deal with the Jewel Seed has changed twice as well while I was writing this chapter.

At first, I was going to have Ko-Gil use something like the pipe that the piper of Hamelin used to lead the people in the city away from where the Jewel Seed was… though the problem with that was that doing something like that would basically reveal to everyone in the city that Ko-Gil wasn't normal or reveal the existence of the magical side of the world.

Another thing I had thought up was an artifact that Ko-Gil used in Fate/Hollow Ataraxia called the incense of soul returning, which he used to gather the enemies before obliterating them. As with the first idea, I was going to have him attract the people away from the Jewel Seed and the incense would have produced something like a mist that would help prevent others from seeing Ko-Gil… though the problem with this idea was that it didn't work on humans. (as the name implies, it works on souls not living humans)

Thirdly, I briefly wondered if I should just skip this event altogether and go straight into battle for Jewel Seeds against Fate. However, this was the event that made the hunt for the Jewel Seeds personal for Nanoha so I thought that I should keep it.

This incident also revealed to Ko-Gil how much power a Jewel Seed contains as well, which I thought would be important later on in the story.

As for other small details in this chapter, the hammer that Ko-Gil uses in the beginning was Mjolnir, the hammer of Thor (which I based off of the one in Prisma Illya Drei manga) and the winged sandals are the ones that Perseus uses in the Greek Mythology. I saw Shirou in other fics using artifacts and weapons that were not shown in the visual novel and I figured that I could do something similar with Gilgamesh as well.

Also, you have probably noticed but Fate Testarossa will now join in the scramble for the Jewel Seed (you guys probably know who she is if you guys watched Nanoha).

Oh and this chapter showed an example of Ko-Gil's A plus rank Charisma.

The soccer team winning by a huge margin as well as Fate being drawn to him were both due to this and we will most likely see its effect in the future as well.

Also, there was a bad end that I had thought up of for this chapter, something similar to the bad endings in Fate/Stay Night. (Such as Ko-Gil making the "wrong" choice and leading to a bad end.) Something along the lines of, if Ko-Gil didn't ask Hayate out for dinner, he would have gone after Fate at the end of this chapter. Which would have resulted in Fate attacking him in self-defense… and that would not have turned out well.

I was going to attach it at the end as a bonus but well… maybe next time.

Anyways, between the time since I last updated and now, I watched Nanoha again and replayed Fate/Hollow Ataraxia to make sure I was getting their character right. So, I think that I'm not making the characters be out of character. (I also went over Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Extra CCC for more info)

As for the next chapter, it will come out sooner than this one since I know where I'm going with it (unlike this one where I had to rewrite over and over again). Oh, and perhaps you will finally begin to see the manipulative side of Ko-Gil as he begins to pull the strings from the shadows?

Certainly he is a nice kid (apparently the people of Uruk thought that their king was a saint and that he was the greatest king ever… when Gilgamesh was a child) but he can be quite merciless against his opponents…

Also, the kid and the adult Gilgamesh doesn't share memories (though he can turn himself back into an adult whenever he wants to). Gilgamesh doesn't remember his childhood and Ko-Gil doesn't remember what a jerk he would become and it was said revealed in Fate/Extra CCC that as a child, Gilgamesh actually respected the gods (though he didn't really obey them) which would explain his higher divinity rank.

This is also the reason that Ko-Gil doesn't have much attachment to Enkidu and is capable of making "new" friends (he knows Enkidu as someone his adult-self befriended but doesn't have any memories of him. Certainly, he is thankful to Enkidu for being friends with him when he was an adult but doesn't really know him personally.)

Also, Ko-Gil wouldn't really know what kind of a jerk he is due to the lack of memory. However, as revealed in Fate/Hollow Ataraxia, basically everyone who knew Gilgamesh before told Ko-Gil that he was the worst of the worst when he was an adult. Hence the reason why he knew what kind of a horrible person his adult self was and in chapter one said that his goal was to not grow up.

And as you can see from the chapter, Ko-Gil really isn't all that good at detecting magic so he will be relying on Nanoha and Yuuno most of the time when it comes to locating the Jewel Seeds (though knowing his luck, he may just end up where the Jewel Seeds are accidentally)

After all, compared to Caster who can detect magic from miles away, being able to detect a hundred meter range isn't much.

Anyways, the story is just in the beginning phase and there's still a lot more to come so I would be happy if you stuck around.

Oh and before I forget, I apologize for all the delays and I want to let you guys know that I didn't drop this story.

In fact, I'm going to be showing the progress of the next chapter on my profile page. It will be updated weekly so if you are wondering how long it will take till the next chapter, you are welcome to check out my profile on fanfiction. (Of course, I might forget to update the progress from time to time but I will try to update the progress regularly!)

Well, that's about it for me.

Just as before, please read and review since they were pretty much the whole reason I was able to continue this story. Questions and comments are always welcome and I'll do my best to finish the next chapter as soon as possible!


End file.
